Déjame ser
by Rana25
Summary: Cuando Maki pensó en pedir la ayuda de cierta pelinegra jamas creyó que terminaría en esa situación. Ahora la pelirroja tendrá que descubrir si Nico es solo una amiga...o más que eso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Rana aquí.

Esta es una historia que estuvo en mi cabeza por un tiempo y por fin agarré algo de valor para empezar a escribirla. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic asi que espero que esto que esta empezando sea de su agrado :). Sin más los dejo con la historia y espero que me escriban para saber si les gusto y seguir publicando...o que me detenga y le haga un favor al mundo u.u

:)

Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece.

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 1 –**

Era una mañana cualquiera en Otonokizaka, el cielo de un color azul intenso recibía un nuevo día en la ciudad y una pequeña brisa hacía que la naciente mañana fuera más llevadera para los estudiantes quienes poco a poco iban llegando aletargados a las puertas de la academia, todo transcurría tranquilamente.

Las musas, como siempre, se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela entrenando los pasos de baile para su siguiente concierto. La sesión iba de maravilla...si no fuera por cierta pelinegra quien al parecer estaba en cualquier otro lugar de la galaxia menos en la práctica. La chica de ojos rubíes había estado confundiendo los pasos de baile dando saltos y vueltas donde no correspondía, causando varios tropezones en las demás chicas sin darse cuenta de aquello.

\- Nico!- Le llamaba la atención una rubia - Nico-chan cuidado! Maki-chan cuidado!

\- Nico-nyaan cuidado con …!

Era tarde para advertencias.

La pelinegra, en un mal salto, había chocado contra cierta pelirroja quien por reflejo solo la cogió de los brazos antes de caer estrepitosamente.

La escena que todas las musas observaban era a una pequeña Nico siendo aplastada por la chica de ojos amatistas. Ambas se hallaban en una situación comprometedora, Maki se encontraba con las manos a los costados de los hombros de la pelinegra, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba entre las de Nico. Con dificultad, la pelirroja logró levantarse un poco y fijó su mirada en la otra chica, la cual estaba con el ceño fruncido y poco a poco abría sus ojos, cruzándolos con los suyos.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Inmediatamente la morena sintió como toda su cara comenzaba a arder y como su corazón empezaba a latir desesperadamente. Todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, minutos antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, volvió a su mente.

.

.

.

Recordó que, como siempre, había llegado a las prácticas minutos antes de que comenzaran. Eso le agradaba mucho ya que, siendo la idol número uno que era, debía demostrar con el ejemplo cuan en serio se deben tomar los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, esa mañana al abrir la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que nada más y nada menos Nishikino Maki se le había adelantado.

"Tsk!, de todas con las que me podía encontrar tenía que ser precisamente la señorita perfecta" refunfuñó internamente.

En realidad, no era que detestara Maki, sino que la pelirroja y ella no eran las que mejor se llevaran del grupo. Siempre discutían, ella había sentido que la menor se comportaba diferente con ella y eso no la hacía precisamente feliz, al contrario, le molestaba. Además, llegar temprano era cosa suya y el hecho de que Maki-chan estuviera antes solo significaba una cosa.

Su puesto de mejor idol del mundo estaba en peligro.

"Rival" pensó mientras la había observado con desconfianza.

Recordó que habían empezado a discutir porque ella había comenzado a fastidiarla para ver si así descubría las verdaderas intenciones de la pianista. Además... ver las reacciones de su kouhai molesta siempre le hacía gracia.

Recordó que la ojipúrpura le dijo que tenía un motivo para estar a esas horas.

Recordó cómo Maki había empezado a acercarse...demasiado.

Recordó que, de pronto, el ambiente había cambiado y ya no había más palabras.

Poco a poco su respiración se hizo más pesada...solo se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Cada vez más cerca...

Justo como ahora.

.

.

.

Recordó como Honoka y las demás habían llegado a la práctica estrepitosamente.

"Todas están aquí"

De pronto entró en cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas.

Fue como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Su mente regresó a la realidad de golpe. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y su corazón amenazó con detenerse. De nuevo.

En un ataque de pánico, empujó a la menor y se paró rápidamente.

\- Rayos Maki! Deberías tener más cuidado!

\- QUEEÉ?! HAS SIDO TÚ LA QUE ME HA CHOCADO, IDIOTA!

\- CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO!

\- Ya chicas, cálmense!- intervenía una preocupada Eli - Nico, eres tú la que debería disculparse con Maki y tener más cuidado, has estado muy despistada durante toda la última hora y tú no eres así. Está todo bien?

\- Eli-chan tiene razón Nico. No podemos permitirnos perder preciadas horas de práctica cuando se acerca una presentación. Debemos dar un buen espectáculo a nuestros fans.

\- Vamos Umi-chan… no seas tan estricta, estoy segura de que Nico tiene una buena razón de su comportamiento - trataba de calmar Kotori a la pelaliazul mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de ésta, causando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la arquera, el cual pasó desapercibido por el resto del grupo.

\- Nico-chan, te encuentras bien? te sientes enferma? - Honoka se acercaba saltando rápidamente y amenazaba con juntar su frente con la de Nico.

\- Ueh?! - La morena se sobresaltó ante la abrupta cercanía de la líder - Ah, s-sí! N-no me pasa nada, no se preocupen - decía retrocediendo un paso – ya saben! hasta las mejores idols tienen días en que se equivocan! Extraño no? Hahaha hahaha - decía mientras colocaba una mano cerca de su boca y reía nerviosamente.

Nico trató a toda costa de no voltear y volver a ver a la pelirroja, sabía que la del error había sido ella y había hecho mal en culpar a la menor. Se sentía mal y encima sentía una molestia en el estómago, como si estuviera revuelto todo ahí dentro, aunque no sabía exactamente el por qué.

No pudo evitarlo.

Invadida por la culpa la busco con la mirada disimuladamente y cuando la vio, su corazón dio un salto. De nuevo sentía como su estómago se removía y sus manos empezaban a sudar...y el hecho de que todas la miraran era aún peor.

Era seguro que sus compañeras no estaban convencidas con su respuesta, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Entonces, en un ligero momento de distracción, mientras notó como sus amigas cruzaban miradas entre ellas, decidió huir y evitar más preguntas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelinegra se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, dejando desconcertado al resto del equipo.

.

.

.

"Uuugh, ahora sí que la he liado!" se decía para sí mientras corría.

Nico estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, sabía que su huida no duraría mucho ya que luego en el salón de clase cierta chica de cabello púrpura se encargaría de traer el tema de nuevo a colación y no pararía hasta encontrar una respuesta que le satisfaga. La pelinegra sabía que su amiga pechugona usaría su washi washi max para sacarle toda la información posible y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, no solo porque no quería hablar del tema sino porque tampoco sabría que decir sobre aquello.

" Tsk!, todo esto es culpa de esa pelirroja adicta a los tomates!" Que rayos le pasó en la mañana? Por qué no podía sacar la escena de su mente?

Después de pensarlo un rato, la ojicarmín decidió por saltarse clases y escabullirse en el salón de música mientras las primeras horas de clase transcurrían.

"Es un plan perfecto, nadie sospechará que estoy aquí. Las chicas pensarán que estoy en la enfermería o en el salón del club, incluso si me buscan en la azotea no me encontrarán! Jajaja, que inteligente eres Nico! Claro, no se debía esperar menos de una gran idol como tú!" reía pícaramente mientras abría con sigilo la puerta y entraba lentamente dando la espalda al salón verificando si había alguien en el corredor que pudiera verla.

\- Ara araa

Nico se quedó helada.

\- Así que la gran idol Nico-ni olvidó que nuestra primera clase de hoy era música!

\- Ya Nozomi, déjala tranquila. Parece que ha tenido una mañana complicada.

La pelinegra, quien en su interior maldecía su falta de memoria por haber olvidado su horario, trataba de mantener la calma y parecer lo más casual posible.

\- Hmph! Claro que no lo he olvidado, por eso estoy aquí no crees?

\- Ooh, discúlpame Nicocchi, por un momento pensé que tratabas de escabullirte sin ser vista, pero deben ser cosas mías...después de todo los alumnos entran de esa forma tan sigilosa al salón de clases - la chica de ojos turquesa sonreía triunfante ante la reacción que causaban sus palabras en Nico.

\- Tuuuú...- empezaba decir de mala gana la morena, pero en ese instante entró el profesor le ordenó tomar asiento de una vez y empezó a dictar la clase.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el salón de primer año, Nishikino Maki se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

" En que estaba pensando en pedir ayuda a esa enana? " se decía mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.

Los sucesos de esa mañana la habían dejado desconcertada. No estaba segura del porqué de su comportamiento con la pelinegra, solo que, cuando la mayor empezó a burlarse ella no pudo contenerse y perdió la calma. No entendía como la chica de ojos rubíes siempre sacaba ese lado de ella que siempre mantenía bajo control...ese lado que se derrumbaba cuando estaba cerca de la morena.

Por un momento trató de dejar su orgullo a un lado, ser paciente y no dejar que la vergüenza le gane… intentó explicar a la mayor que ella tenía un motivo para venir temprano. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad trató de hablar tranquilamente…

\- Y-yo... - decía mientras miraba a un lado y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello...

\- Ooh! Ya entiendo! Viniste a ver a la gran y maravillosa Nico!

\- S-sí !...Y-yo vine p-por-porque... – trató de seguir explicándose ignorando lo último que dijo la mayor.

\- Aaah! Maki-chan, acaso vienes a decirme que eres mi fan número uno?

\- QUÉ?!

\- Oh vamos! No seas tímida, yo sé que quieres ser una gran idol como yo y por eso me admiras en secreto Maki-chan, pero no te preocupes yo...-

Eso fue todo, la pelirroja ya no pudo aguantar más las burlas de la morena.

Simplemente dio un paso más para encararla directamente.

Mala idea.

La mayor se había sorprendido por el inesperado avance y se quedó callada al instante.

Maki en cambio tardó en reaccionar un segundo más, ya había dado el segundo paso cuando notó que la distancia entre ellas se había reducido drásticamente.

Nico se encontraba en su mismo lugar, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás mientras que el de ella estaba muy cerca e inclinada hacia adelante.

Se quedó congelada al instante.

No sabía cómo justificar su abrupta cercanía, las palabras no se formaban en su mente. Nerviosa, bajó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos de una sonrojada pelinegra.

Su corazón se disparó al instante.

La menor no se había dado cuenta en que momento había tomado a la mayor por los hombros, lo único de lo que era consciente era de la mirada tan hipnotizante de Nico.

Poco a poco, sin reparar en lo que hacía, se fue acercado cada vez más a la mayor.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

De pronto, la puerta sonó estrepitosamente y Honoka entró saltando alegremente junto a las dos chicas de segundo año.

Ambas se separaron al instante. Maki inmediatamente se apoyó contra las rejas, empezó a jugar con un mechón de su rojizo cabello y desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto. Mientras tanto Nico solo atinó a sentarse y empezar a estirar.

\- Honoka! Por favor ve más despacio, podrías tener un accidente! – regañaba Umi a la castaña.

\- Ohhh! Maki-chan, Nico-chan! Buen día! - Honoka saludaba alegremente ignorando a la peliazul la cual solo suspiró resignada.

\- B-b-buen día!- Habían respondido al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Luego de eso no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra...hasta que la mayor tropezó con ella.

"Aaargh, tonta Nico-chan!" Por qué la había tratado de esa manera?

Ciertamente fue gracias a que la pelinegra la empujó de su encima que Maki pudo concentrarse de nuevo, porque ésta, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de su posición, se había quedado en shock y su cerebro no reaccionaba.

"Igual, no había necesidad de ser tan agresiva" pensó molesta mientras veía a unas estudiantes correr por el campo deportivo.

Recordó que, después de eso y dolida por el trato recibido, había apretado los puños y desvió la mirada hacia el piso mientras las demás cuestionaban a su senpai. Sin embargo, esto no duró mucho ya que, por un momento, sintió que alguien la observaba.

Con curiosidad, levantó la cabeza y se topó con una intensa mirada proveniente de unos ojos tan brillantes como rubíes.

Nico-chan la observaba…y su cara estaba...sonrojada?

La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que Maki había notado que la estaba mirando y se tensó inmediatamente, parpadeó un par de veces y, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, se echó a correr.

Luego de eso, y para su buena fortuna, las demás dieron por terminada práctica y cada una se fue retirando a sus respectivos salones.

Maki ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le preocupaba la manera en que Nico había huido. Solo sabía que le preocupaba...y que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"Ugh, esto es tan molesto" pensaba mientras apretaba su lápiz.

\- En serio...en qué demonios estaba pensando…? - susurraba y soltaba un profundo suspiro mientras trataba de volver su atención a las palabras del profesor.

No pudo concentrarse en todo el día.

* * *

Asi acaba el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado...estuve escribiendo desde mi celular y traté de corregir todos los errores ortográficos posibles pero si me faltó una tilde o por ahí encuentran una palabra rara desde ya me disculpo u.u

Adios! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

y hola ! especialmente a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dar un comentario, dar fav o follow a esta historia. **  
**

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Love live no me pertenece...por ahora (e w é)

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 2 –**

Todo empezó desde hace un par de días.

Las musas se habían enterado de que iba a haber un segundo love live y se encontraban muy felices, todas estaban entusiasmadas. Hanayo no podía contener las lágrimas de la felicidad que sentía y claro, Rin y Maki la entendían. La castaña amaba ser una idol y si no fuera por ella, ellas tampoco lo hubieran sido.

La pelirroja en especial se sentía muy agradecida de ello puesto que, aunque no estaba en sus planes, entrar al grupo le había permitido abrirse a nuevas personas...de hecho, entrar al grupo le había permitido conocer personas extraordinarias a las que ahora podía llamar amigas. Además, ser la compositora le había caído como anillo al dedo pues podía dedicarse a la música de lleno. Ella era consciente de que antes de pertenecer a muse, no tenía motivación para hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo su destino ya estaba decidido y ella lo había aceptado.

Para sus padres, la música era solo un pasatiempo que le distraía de su verdadero objetivo pero no le objetaban nada pues creían que a esa edad su hija merecía disfrutar un poco de la vida. Sin embargo, para ella el piano era vida, era su alma y cada vez que lo tocaba dejaba de pensar y se permitía sentir.

Se permitía soñar.

En esos instantes, era capaz de exteriorizar lo que muchas veces no podía expresar con palabras por vergüenza o por culpa de su orgullo. Cuando tocaba, tocaba con el corazón y este a veces guiaba sus dedos sin que ella fuera consciente de ello. Pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, lo disfrutaba pues así había logrado componer varias de las canciones para muse.

Así que, junto a Rin, se acercó a Hanayo y, aunque era inusual en ella mostrarse así por su carácter, la abrazó con gran cariño. Esto sorprendió a la castaña quien abrió los ojos al contacto, pero enseguida devolvió el abrazo.

Al otro lado del salón, una pelinegra, que miraba la escena con recelo, se sorprendió un poco al ver el movimiento de Maki hacia la otra chica. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia y al mismo tiempo un poco de pena...sabía que la ojipúrpura jamás tendría ese gesto parecido con ella y le dolía.

"Argh! Qué estás pensando Nico?!, no es que quisieras que ella te abrace, ni que compartieran cosas, ni que pasaran más tiempo juntas... Espera QUEEÉ?!... No no, concéntrate en otra cosa! "

La morena desvió la mirada y se acercó a Honoka para distraerse un poco.

No se había dado cuenta que un par de ojos turquesas habían estado pendientes de su actitud todo el tiempo.

.

.

.

Mientras que Maki y Rin reconfortaban a Hanayo, Umi y Eri se ponían de acuerdo para hacer un nuevo horario de prácticas. Todas tenían claro que las de tercero se graduarían pronto y una vez que empezaran con sus exámenes ya no tendrían tiempo para asistir a las prácticas. Por eso, la peliazul estaba decidida a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba.

Por otro lado, Honoka y las demás se unieron a las de primer año y juntas hablaban sobre los posibles lugares de las presentaciones antes del love live.

\- Podemos hacer la siguiente presentación cerca de la estación central de trenes, ahí podríamos captar la atención de muchas personas. - proponía la líder.

\- Es una buena idea Honoka-chan! - La apoyaba Kotori sonriente.

\- Sí, pero tendriamos que pensar bien en que horario podríamos presentarnos - Intervenía Maki mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Maki-chan tiene razón, no podemos presentarnos en una hora punta, el concierto tendría un efecto contrario al que deseamos, nadie nos pondría atención - coincidía Nozomi.

Siguieron charlando un poco más hasta que oyeron la voz de la chica rubia.

\- Umi, creo que te estas excediendo un poco...

Esto llamó la atención de Honoka y Rin quienes rápidamente se acercaron saltando a las otras dos chicas y echaron un vistazo a la hoja que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- Nyaaa! - Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder.

\- Harashoo... - Soltó Honoka boquiabierta.

Con curiosidad, las demás se fueron acercando y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver el estricto horario que la arquera había diseñado.

\- Eeh...Umi-chan, no crees que estas exagerando un poco? - decía Hanayo en un tono casi inaudible.

\- Por supuesto que no! Las actividades están organizadas para que podamos cumplir con las metas que pide el love live y ganar la final. - Umi agarró un par de trozos de cinta adhesiva y los pegó a la hoja para luego colocarla sobre la pizarra. Asimismo, agarró un puntero de madera y empezó a leer el plano.

\- De lunes a viernes seguiremos ensayando en las mañanas como siempre, pero en la tardes nos quedaremos una hora extra para acabar rápido con las coreografías y avanzar entre todas las siguientes canciones. Recuerden que un requisito es presentarnos con canciones originales, además podemos reunirnos a la hora del almuerzo y fines de semana. Como ven, para los domingos tengo planeado una...-

\- Umi-chan, entiendo que estés emocionada y preocupada por llegar a las finales - le interrumpió Kotori quien, con una voz amable, se acercaba a la su amiga - pero exigirnos demasiado no ayudará a ganar el love live. - Terminaba mientras la cogía suavemente por los hombros y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Honoka, quien para entonces ya había salido del shock, continuó.

\- Kotori-chan tiene razón, si no mírame a mí, soy una prueba de que es mejor tomarnos las cosas con calma - decía esto último con un poco de pena.

La peliazul se quedó callada al recordar cómo se había preocupado por su amiga la vez que colapsó en el escenario, miró hacia el piso avergonzada y suspiró.

\- Honoka, chicas..., lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Solo pensé en que debíamos ganar para tener un último recuerdo todas juntas como muse...

\- Tranquila Umi-chan - le miraba con calma la adivina - sé que quieres ganar, todas queremos, pero lo más importante es divertirnos juntas. Ya sabes, amar la trama más que el desenlace.*

Todas sonrieron a la peliazul y esta devolvió el gesto con gratitud.

\- Asi es nyan! ! Rin quiere hacer muchos recuerdos con Kayo-chin y con todas nyan!

\- Ya sé! Por qué no practicamos en una de las casas de Maki-chan? Así estaríamos en un lugar tranquilo ensayando y haciendo bonitos recuerdos!

\- Espera Honoka! No es correcto ofrecer una casa que no es tuya! Primero debemos preguntar a Maki si no causaremos algún inconveniente - replicaba Umi golpeando suavemente la cabeza de la emocionada chica.

\- Es cierto, no queremos ser una carga para ti Maki-chan - intervenía Hanayo tímidamente.

\- Por mí no hay problema, hablaré con mis padres, estoy segura de que estarán encantados de apoyarnos - respondía Maki.

\- Entonces esta todo arreglado - terminaba animadamente Eri - tendremos nuestras prácticas como siempre y algunos fines de semana al aire libre. Están todas de acuerdo?

\- HAI ! - Se escuchó al unísono.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, la pelirroja se encontraba en el salón de música de su casa. Había hablado con sus padres y estos le habían dado permiso para usar la casa de campo todo el tiempo que necesiten. En general todo había salido según lo esperado; sin embargo, ella todavía se encontraba un poco inquieta.

Sabía que este Live sería el último en el que estarían todas juntas como equipo ya que las mayores se graduarían en unos meses y eso le preocupaba un poco. Quería ganar y alzar con ellas la gran copa. Quería que sea un momento inolvidable para todas. Quería dar lo mejor de sí para poder cumplir ese deseo, pero era consciente que debía practicar mucho más, todavía debía mejorar en algunos aspectos. Sentía que aún le costaba desenvolverse en el escenario 'como una verdadera idol' lo haría. Es cierto que ya se habían presentado en varias ocasiones, pero eso no evitaba que los nervios se fueran por completo. Además, no solo eran los conciertos su mayor reto, eran las pequeñas entrevistas que a veces daban. Muchas veces ella se había alejado de las cámaras que la buscaban retratar solo a ella y no al grupo entero. A Maki le apenaba eso, en realidad a ella le gustaría posar para sus fans pero simplemente no podía, había tratado de practicar en casa unas cuantas veces pero a la hora de la hora los nervios le ganaban.

En ese sentido, envidiaba a Nico pues, mientras que ella buscaba un lugar para pasar desapercibida, la pelinegra saltaba delante de las cámaras y mostraba su mejor sonrisa. La pelirroja había notado cómo la mayor podía sonreír donde sea y cuando sea, además, admiraba su constancia y perseverancia. Maki la había estado observando, cuando pasaba algo no se dejaba desanimar, ella perseguía sus sueños sin importar qué...ella se esforzaba por lograr su meta...

"Somos tan diferentes..." pensó mientras suspiraba y empezaba a presionar un par de teclas del gran piano de cola que se encontraba en una esquina del salón.

Lentamente se dejó llevar por el sonido y para cuando terminó la melodía, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Su mente estaba más calmada y ya tenía una idea de que podía hacer.

Había decidido pedir ayuda a Nico.

Sabía que la mayor no perdería el tiempo y trataría de molestarla. Después de todo si no discutían, no sería Nico-chan, pero sería muy vergonzoso preguntarle en frente de todas así que se decidió por aprovechar el corto tiempo en que la mayor se encontraba sola en la mañana. Maki estaba segura de que la pelinegra llegaba al menos quince minutos antes que todas así que, a pesar de que le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse cada mañana, aprovecharía eso y le pediría ayuda.

Ya decidido el plan, salió del salón y se dirigió a su habitación. No podía evitar sonreír, se sentía aliviada. Una vez que entró al cuarto se puso su pijama y programó su alarma a la hora indicada, luego se acostó suavemente en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"Nos veremos mañana Nico-chan"

Con ese pensamiento se dejó caer rendida al sueño.

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo. Que tal? como ven no es tan largo pero es mas o menos para dar un sentido a lo que pasó en el primer capítulo y también saber un poco de lo que Maki piensa de la enana. :) Espero no tener muchos OCCs , si es así pues acepto consejos con confianza ;D

* Sobre _amar la trama más que el desenlace_ , la frase es bella y todo, pero no, no se me ocurrió a mí u_u ...la frase es el título de una de las canciones de Jorge Drexler, si se animan búsquenla, es muy buena.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de subir un capitulo cada 4 o5 días (creo que una semana es demasiado no?) además que me da tiempo de adelantar la historia un poco y no dejarlos esperando por una actualización.

Como siempre, me disculpo si es que hay algún horror gramatical o algo parecido, y ya saben, los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Adiós! :D

 **\- Rana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!** De nuevo Rana :)

Este es el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero que la disfruten.

También, quisiera dedicar este mini espacio para agredecer los comentarios que dejaron. Me hace muy feliz leerlos y me anima a seguir posteando esto...es más, me hace querer subir un capítulo por día...pero no se puede xD . No puedo escribir tan rápido y la vida y los amigos me reclaman, así que tengo que cumplir con ellos y avanzar de a pocos. Lo bueno es que sé(de nuevo, gracias a los comentarios -yey!-) que no les importa mucho el tiempo de actualización así que eso hace que no me estrese mucho :) ...en lo personal, cuando leo algún fanfic por aquí me emociona que hayan actualizaciones seguidas así que me gustaría hacerlos sentir igual. Felizmente por ahora ando desempleada- ( ; _ ; )/ - y puedo adelantar la historia un poco para seguir con el ritmo de publicaciones ;) . Ahora si, termino que esta chachara agradeciendo de nuevo todo (reviews,favs y follows)...Gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live no me pertenece (...duele poner esto cada capítulo T_T )

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 3 –**

El timbre que anunciaba el término de clases se hizo escuchar en todo el campus de Otonokizaka. Todos los estudiantes iban saliendo de sus respectivos salones; algunos iban a cumplir sus deberes para con sus respectivos clubes, otros simplemente se acercaban a las puertas principales para dirigirse a casa o pasar el rato con amigos. Sin embargo, en uno de los baños del tercer piso se encontraba una chica de cabellera negra azabache con dos coletas atadas a cada lado de su cabeza, se miraba fijamente al espejo y respiraba profundamente.

\- Una gran idol siempre cumple con sus responsabilidades... - se decía mientras volvía a coger entre sus manos un poco de agua y se mojaba la cara para ver si así bajaba el color rojizo que tenía marcado en las mejillas.

Durante casi todo el día no había podido concentrarse en clase y, aunque felizmente Nozomi no había intentado hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana, había tenido ganas de escabullirse y descansar un poco en la enfermería. Necesitaba estar en un ambiente tranquilo y descansar un poco, necesitaba relajarse. Su mente había repetido una y otra vez lo acontecido con cierta pelirroja hasta haber 'encontrado' una explicación lógica y aceptable a lo sucedido; algo como que ese día en la mañana había tenido que atender a sus hermanos y estaba un poco más cansada de lo normal, cosa que influyó cuando la ojipúrpura se acercó...aunque en realidad no estaban tan cerca sino que ella, con lo cansada que estaba, había imaginado que la otra chica estaba más cerca de lo normal y se había desconcertado...después de todo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cercanía y menos a ese tipo de la cercanía de parte de Maki.

Ese pensamiento le había ayudado a mantenerse lo más calmada que pudo en frente de cierta pechugona y no saltar por la ventana cada vez que ella y Eri la miraban o intentaban conversar a la hora del receso.

"No ha pasado nada, no es nada, no hay motivo para ponerme nerviosa " se decía mientras trataba de comer y mantener una apariencia serena.

No obstante, al acabar la última hora de clase, Eri y Nozomi se disculparon con ella pues debían ayudar a Honoka con algo del consejo estudiantil. Asimismo, le dijeron que se adelantara y que la verían en la azotea junto al resto del grupo. La pelinegra solo asintió y terminó de alistar sus cosas más lento de lo normal. Cuando las perdió de vista se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, había olvidado la práctica de esa tarde y, si estaba en lo correcto, si sus compañeras iban a ayudar a las de segundo en el consejo, eso la dejaba a ella y a Maki-chan a solas de nuevo...bueno, Rin y Hanayo también estarían, pero ellas están siempre en su mundo coqueteando la una con la otra así que era prácticamente lo mismo.

La chica de ojos rubíes no estaba segura de ir al entrenamiento, pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar delante de las de primero, y en especial de cierta kouhai, la asustaba… no quería responder más preguntas ni dar explicaciones.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al baño y ahora por cuarta vez mojaba su rostro para calmar sus nervios. Respiró una vez más y con todo el valor que había podido juntar se puso en marcha hacia la azotea.

El camino se le hizo muy largo, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que hasta había chocado con una estudiante y no se había dado ni cuenta, pero finalmente llegó a la puerta. Con un poco de indecisión tomó la perilla de la puerta, cerró los ojos y con una última respiración la giró lentamente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se quedó boquiabierta.

" Tanta...

tortura...

para...

esto?!"

No había nadie ahí afuera.

La morena parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y entrar en cuenta de todo.

\- JAJAJA! OOH LA VIDA LE SONRÍE A LA MARAVILLOSA NICO! - Empezó a reír desquiciadamente dando un salto de felicidad hacia el frente, pero su tan reconfortante sensación duró apenas medio minuto. De pronto una mano la agarró por el hombro y Nico se quedó congelada inmediatamente. Sus ojos no podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban y su cara reflejaba horror absoluto.

No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Rin que su corazón salió del mini paro que había sufrido.

\- Hola Nico-nyan! - Le saludó alegremente la menor.

\- Buenas tardes Nico-chan - aparecía Hanayo desde atrás de su felina amiga.

La pelinegra mantenía una expresión aterradora en el rostro mientras giraba lentamente.

\- TUUUU... No tienes idea del susto que me has dado!

\- Nyaaa?! - Salió disparada la menor hasta esconderse a espaldas de su tímida compañera, quien a su vez, también temblaba al ver la cara de la mayor.

\- Que….que… que alguien nos ayudee!

.

.

.

Para su suerte, en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse.

\- Heey! Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan! Llegaron a tiempo! - Aparecían, para buena fortuna de las de primer año, Honoka y las demás chicas del grupo.

\- Honoka-chaaan! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias por salvarnos nyaa! - Le abrazaba Rin desesperadamente.

\- Eeeh? Jajaja...uhm De nada! - le sonreía la líder sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Por cierto, donde esta Maki? - preguntaba Umi a las de primer año.

Nico volvió a tensarse.

\- Ah sí, uhm Maki-chan dijo que no se sentía bien y decidió irse a casa - respondía Hanayo - Nos pidió que les avisáramos y que les digamos que se disculpa por los inconvenientes.

Al escuchar esto, Nico se relajó un poco, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación al respecto.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, empecemos el ensayo y ya luego coordinamos en cómo mantener informada a Maki si es que se produce algún cambio - intervino Eri mientras se dirigía al frente de todas para comenzar a guiarlas.

Esta vez el ensayo transcurrió con normalidad. Nico estuvo concentrada en no volver a cometer errores y mantener su actitud alegre a pesar de que hoy sus emociones se habían disparado e iban en constante sube y baja. Al parecer todas habían creído que ella estaba comportándose como siempre. Todas, menos cierta chica de largo cabello púrpura quien había estado pendiente de Nico desde la mañana.

\- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy chicas! Gracias por el gran trabajo - anunciaba Umi después de unas horas - Honoka, no olvides que hoy iremos a tu casa a repasar para el examen de mañana.

\- Aay! Kotori-chan! Ayudamee!

\- Jajaja - se reía suavemente su amiga - no te preocupes Honoka-chan, que te parece si en el camino te invito un pastel?

\- Yey ! Eres la mejor Kotori-chan! - saltaba de felicidad la ojiazul.

\- La consientes demasiado Kotori... - Le decía la arquera mientras suspiraba.

\- No te preocupes Umi-chan, a ti también te compraré el pastel que te gusta.

Ante estas palabras Umi solo se sonrojó y todas rieron ante tal tierna acción.

Al rato todas estaban listas para irse, cada una fue saliendo hasta que quedaron solo las de tercer año.

\- Ericchi, puedes adelantarte un poco? Me gustaría pedirle un favor a Nicocchi.

\- Claro Nozomi, no hay problema, pero… estas segura de querer hablar ahora?, Nico ha estado un poco fuera de sí hoy, no la presiones por favor.

\- No te preocupes Ericchi, estoy segura de lo que hago - le respondió la pelipúrpura mientras alzaba un paquete y se lo mostraba a la rubia quien entendió al instante y sonrió.

\- Te estaré esperando en el salón - Le dijo mientras volteaba en dirección a la salida.

Una vez que Eri se perdió de vista, Nozomi se dirigió donde estaba la pelinegra terminando de cerrar su mochila para irse.

\- Nicocchi - la llamó.

Nico se quedó quieta por un segundo y con una voz seria respondió - Es mejor que digas de una vez lo que tengas que decir Nozomi, debo volver rápido a casa.

La chica de ojos turquesa notó la dureza de sus palabras y por un momento dudó si debía continuar con su plan o no. Finalmente, tras ver que Nico aún no volteaba a verla a los ojos decidió continuar.

\- Veras Nicocchi, a la hora del almuerzo Ericchi y yo nos encontramos con Maki-chan en el salón del club... - hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de la pelinegra quien se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, todavía sin voltear - La notamos un poco extraña, tratamos de saber que le pasaba pero inmediatamente se disculpó con nosotras y salió del salón… y dejó atrás esto.

Nico, dominada por la curiosidad, giró para ver lo que Nozomi traía en las manos.

Lo que vio fue un cuaderno de apuntes azul y un paquete envuelto en una elegante tela de color rojo coral, asumió que sería el almuerzo que la pelirroja había olvidado.

Por su parte, Nozomi sonrió internamente. La reacción de la otra chica no había sido de rechazo, sino curiosidad e interés...justo como esperaba. Sin embargo, conociendo como conocía a la morena sabía que al darse cuenta de su reacción trataría de aparentar indiferencia.

Tal y como lo previno, Nico rápidamente cambió su actitud.

\- Y- y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Bueno, lo que quería pedirte es que vayas tú a devolverle sus cosas ya que Ericchi y yo tenemos un asunto importante que atender.

-QUÉ ?! Y yo por qué?

\- Veras Nicocchi, como has visto las de segundo irán a estudiar a casa de Honoka-chan…y Hanayo-chan ayudará a Rin-chan a estudiar para su examen de mañana, además a ti te queda de camino ir y dejar las cosas en casa de Maki.

\- P-pero, pero .. Por qué no le regresas sus cosas mañana?

\- El examen que tienen mañana es de esta materia - dijo mientras alzaba el cuaderno.

\- Pero Maki-chan es inteligente, seguro que no necesita estudiar para mañana, además...

\- Nicocchi, - Nozomi la interrumpió y se fue acercando a la otra chica, sus manos cambiaron a una posición amenazante - acaso necesitas que te dé un incentivo para que puedas ayudar a una compañera que te necesita?

La pelinegra rápidamente sintió el peligro y colocó su mochila al frente de sí misma, protegiendo su pecho de la amenaza.

\- ESTA BIEN! LO HARÉ LO HARÉ! Urgh! Solo aleja tu manos pervertidas de mí!

\- Muy bien, aquí te dejo la dirección de su casa, gracias por la ayuda Niccochi! - le dijo la pelipúrpura. Le entregó las cosas junto a un papel donde escribió la dirección y luego se despidió revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

La pelinegra solo soltó un pequeño gruñido y al rato estaba sola en la azotea.

\- Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día - se dijo, metió el cuaderno en su mochila y colocó el bento de Maki en una bolsa para poder cargarlo más fácilmente.

Sin más, se dirigió a su nuevo destino esa tarde.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Que le pareció? Llegará Nico a la casa de la pianista o huirá y afrontará las consecuencias ante Nozomi? Será que de verdad Nozomi y Ericchi tienen un asunto importante que atender? o todo es invento de la pechugona? uds que creen? :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización n_n)/

Adiós!

 **-Rana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

Aqui les dejo el cuarto capítulo de la historia, que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** LoveLive me pertence (en mi sueños)

* * *

 **-Capítulo 4-**

Maki se encontraba en su habitación reposando en un pequeño sofá que estaba ubicado junto a una gran ventana cerca de su cama. Ese era su lugar favorito pues desde ese punto privilegiado podía ver el hermoso jardín que su madre se había esmerado en dar vida.

Ciertamente, el lugar era muy bello, la señora Nishikino había hecho un gran trabajo al crear un pequeño oasis dentro de la gran mansión. En este, había una gran variedad de flores que adornaban toda la pequeña explanada, desde las infaltables rosas hasta las exóticas gazanias y otras flores que estaban dispuestas de una forma tal que, aunque tenían colores y formas diferentes, armonizaban entre sí y sumergían a todo aquel que se encontraba ahí en una sensación de paz y serenidad. La mamá de Maki no había perdido ni un detalle de vista puesto que cuando la luz del día se consumía, otras luces se hacían presentes alrededor de toda el área. De noche, la vista era aún más hermosa ya que el brillo de las luces reflejaba en el pequeño estanque diversas siluetas que cambiaban de forma constantemente. Además, las luces recorrían el lugar de forma que todo quedaba iluminado, pero sin llegar a la exageración. Realmente parecía un trabajo hecho por profesionales, no cabía duda que la menor había heredado talento de sus padres.

Mientras observaba la gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño edén en el primer piso, sus pensamientos divagaban sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día.

.

.

.

Al final se había arrepentido de su decisión de pedir ayuda ya que había complicado las cosas innecesariamente y peor aún, no había podido llegar a concentrarse en las clases. Felizmente tenía un gran cerebro... además de que ella siempre repasaba la lección por adelantado. Era una costumbre adquirida de sus padres, pero gracias a ello no debía inquietarse por sus notas.

Nada le había salido bien hoy, trató de mantener su cara impasible todo el tiempo frente a Rin y Hanayo, pero al parecer, el par había notado que algo raro le pasaba y empezaron a preguntar si algo andaba molestándola. Para su buena fortuna, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del refrigerio y la castaña inmediatamente se emocionó por mostrar el almuerzo que había preparado para compartir con la chica de ojos verdes, la cual, al ver el contenido del bento, la abrazó animadamente y con un - Eres la mejor Kayo-chin! - se dispuso a comer con ganas, dejando a una Hanayo totalmente sonrojada pero contenta.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja aprovechó el momento y tomó su almuerzo para irse en dirección al salón de música en el cuarto nivel. Solo ahí sentía que podría relajarse y pensar con calma en qué hacer para arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en medio camino, vio pasar a la chica que había provocado su falta de tranquilidad...

Nico-chan cruzaba el pasillo, aparentemente para ir a comprar a la máquina expendedora.

"Seguro que va por un jugo de fresas..." Se dijo mientras la observaba.

. . .

"ESPERA...COMO RAYOS SÉ LO QUE NICO-CHAN VA A COMPRAR!? " abrió los ojos de par en par.

No! Definitivamente no era que ella siempre estuviera pendiente de la mayor... tal vez era solo algo que había notado inconscientemente...

"AH!, debe ser porque ella siempre está hablando de sí misma! S-sií, por eso! y yo...yo simplemente no puedo evitar oír lo que dice"

Sin pensarlo más, dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Felizmente para ella, Nico no había notado su presencia. Sin embargo, ahora no podía ir ni al salón de música ni a la azotea pues para eso tendría que cruzar el salón de las de tercero y no podía arriesgarse a que la vean...a que la vea.

\- Creo que es inevitable, solo espero que no haya nadie ahí...- se dijo para sí después de decidir su nuevo destino. Con un suspiro cansado se puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia el salón del club.

Pronto llegó al dichoso salón y, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de madera, respiró profundamente y trató de mantener un semblante tranquilo. Una vez que abrió la puerta, se relajó al ver que el salón estaba completamente vacío.

Realmente había tenido mucha suerte porque no se le ocurría otro lugar en el cual refugiarse.

Se dirigió hacia la gran mesa donde normalmente el grupo discutía sobre los asuntos de muse y, con un movimiento sutil, jaló una de las sillas con intención de sentarse y empezar su merienda, pero cuando se sentó y echó un vistazo a su comida se dio cuenta que no tenía apetito. Volvió a suspirar (por centésima vez ese día) y guardó sus cosas, envolvió su almuerzo y buscó algo que leer en el salón.

Mientras chequeaba los estantes en busca de algún libro, el pestillo de la puerta sonó y a continuación entraron la ex presidenta y vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

\- Oh! Buenas tardes Maki-chan - Saludaba educadamente Eri.

\- B-buenas tardes! - Respondía tensa la ojipúrpura.

\- Hola Maki-chan! Qué haces sola en el salón a esta hora?

\- Eh?! Yoo...yo - ugh, no se le ocurría alguna excusa - Na-nada en especial.

La pelimorada notó de inmediato el nerviosismo de la menor y decidió divertirse un rato.

\- Araa...Maki-chan, no me digas que estas esperando a alguien?...que atrevida - dijo Nozomi haciendo énfasis en la última parte mientras reía.

\- Eeh?! No!... Uhm, te equivocas, y-yo yo no estoy esperando a nadie... - la menor miró a un lado mientras jugaba con su cabello

\- Uhm? - Nozomi se llevó un dedo al mentón fingiendo candidez- Acaso...será que estas huyendo de alg...

\- N-NOO! - gritó la pelirroja totalmente sonrojada mientras se ponía en evidencia.

Eso era todo lo que Nozomi necesitaba, había dado en el clavo.

\- Tranquila Maki, Nozomi solo está bromeando...verdad Nozomi? - intervenía Eri tratando de calmar a la pobre pianista.

\- Heehee, Ericchi tiene razón, discúlpame Maki-chan, no lo pude resistir.

Maki trató de hacer caso a la rubia pero la tensión no la dejaba. Decidió huir.

\- Solo vine a chequear unas cosas y como ya lo hice, me retiro. Rin y Hanayo deben estar esperándome en el salón. Uhm...Adiós!

Y sin decir más salió apurada de la habitación.

\- Qué fue todo eso? Tú crees que Maki esté bien Nozomi? - Preguntaba una confundida rubia.

\- No te preocupes Ericchi, Maki-chan solo está en la primavera de su vida.

\- Cómo dices?

\- Nada, olvídalo...ya te lo explicaré en su momento. Más bien, mira... ha olvidado su almuerzo.

\- Será mejor devolvérselo inmediatamente - le decía la Eri inocentemente.

\- No te apures Ericchi, creo que ya sé que hacer con esto.

.

.

.

Cuando Maki llegó a su salón vio con alivio que Rin y Hanayo seguían almorzando y conversaban alegremente.

\- Maki-chan regresaste! A dónde te fuiste nyan?

\- Eh, lo siento, tenía algo que hacer - respondía Maki mientras se ubicaba en su asiento.

Hanayo había querido preguntar algo más pero en ese instante el timbre que indicaba el término del almuerzo sonó, dando fin a cualquier conversación.

Ya llegada la última hora de clases Maki se encontraba muy cansada, se arrepentía de no haber comido nada en todo el día y para colmo no estaba de humor para ir al ensayo de esa tarde y lidiar con la actitud de cierta pelinegra, o con las preguntas que seguro tendrían Eri y Nozomi.

Mientras sus compañeros se alistaban para marcharse, la pelirroja comenzaba a sentir nervios nuevamente. Había resuelto que no iba a faltar a las prácticas, ella era muy responsable para eso, además faltar a estas alturas iba a ser sospechoso.

Una vez que terminó de guardar sus cosas se dirigió al escritorio de Hanayo, sin embargo, se dio con la sorpresa de que sus dos amigas no estaban listas.

\- Lo sentimos Maki-chan, hoy nos ha tocado hacer la limpieza del salón, será mejor que te adelantes - Le decía la chica tímida mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupen, me adelantaré entonces.

Dicho eso, la pianista salió del salón y caminó lo más lento que pudo hacia la azotea. No quería ser la primera en llegar, no de nuevo. Trató de tomar un camino más largo, tal vez así cuando llegue, las de segundo y tercero ya estarían empezando a estirar.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien chocó contra su hombro.

\- L-lo siento! no veía por donde ib…- empezó a disculparse pero inmediatamente se quedó callada al ver que Nico era la persona contra quien había chocado.

La menor se quedó quieta al instante.

En cambio, Nico-chan ni siquiera se inmutó...ella seguía avanzando. Al parecer estaba muy distraída, o muy concentrada en algo pues en ningún momento cambió la dirección de su mirada o...

"Tal vez...me está ignorando"

La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer al respecto, pero sintió una presión en el estómago y no fue muy agradable.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Sin pensarlo más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con sus compañeras de primer año y, tras dudar un poco, la pelirroja se acercó y les dijo que no se sentía muy bien esa tarde y que por favor avisaran al resto del grupo.

La enérgica chica de cabello naranja estuvo a punto de empezar a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hanayo la agarró suavemente por el hombro y dio un paso al costado, miro a Maki con una reconfortante sonrisa, y le dijo que no se preocupara y que vaya a casa con cuidado. La pianista agradeció el gesto de la castaña y se despidió de las dos con una pequeña venia.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa Maki fue recibida por uno de los empleados quien la saludó cordialmente y le avisó que sus padres no llegarían a cenar esa noche debido a una emergencia en el hospital. La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza y con un – entiendo- se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela.

Al cabo de un momento, un silencio absoluto reinó en la mansión Nishikino.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, muchas veces desde pequeña se había quedado en aquella casa a cargo de sus empleados, los cuales se limitaban a verla jugar y cuidar que no le pase nada. Era un poco difícil ser la hija de los dueños de uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, no lo iba a negar, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Al principio reclamaba a sus padres cuando no los veía y lloraba cuando se tenía que separar de ellos pero eventualmente entendió que ellos tenían deberes que cumplir y que el deber de ella era aceptar eso y no hacerlos sentir mal por su ausencia. Después de aquello, trató de pasar sus ratos libres leyendo libros o haciendo cualquier tipo de actividad que ayude a ocupar su mente. Eso había causado que en el colegio se encierre en su propio mundo y no interactúe mucho con otros estudiantes. Además, siempre se había mantenido al margen de las cosas, no le gustaba que sus compañeros se acerquen solo porque sabían lo que significaba el apellido Nishikino, al contrario, los alejaba o por lo menos eso trataba ya que a veces era inevitable tener que participar en las actividades escolares. Si no fuera por su piano, el cual su papá le regaló a los seis años, nunca hubiese encontrado algo que realmente le apasione... o eso pensó ya que nueve años después, llegó muse y ambas cosas encajaron perfectamente.

Muse...otra vez volvía su preocupación por la competencia y con ello volvía a su mente lo acontecido con Nico-chan.

Soltó un suave suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar un poco sobre cómo arreglar las cosas.

\- No puedo estar evadiendo todo el tiempo a Nico-chan, si las cosas continúan como están solo sería una preocupación más para todas...- se decía meditando.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y a continuación escuchó nuevamente la voz del mayordomo.

\- Disculpe que la moleste ojou-sama, una de sus compañeras de colegio la busca, desea atenderla?

Maki, extrañada por la súbita visita abrió la puerta y preguntó - Quién es?

\- Lo siento mucho, no dijo su nombre pero mencionó que trajo algo para usted, le hago pasar a la sala?

\- Sí por favor, bajaré enseguida, gracias por avisarme.

Dicho esto, el mayordomo bajó a cumplir con la orden. Entretanto, Maki se había tensado y trataba de relajarse. Tal vez había sido demasiado sospechosa y había preocupado demasiado a las chicas y ahora venían a chequear que estuviera bien, o peor aún, preguntar qué pasaba. El simple pensamiento la inquietó un poco ya que no sabía que responder exactamente. Además...que cosa tenían que entregarle?

Fuera lo que fuera, era extraño que vinieran hasta su casa, debía ser algo importante.

Después de un par de exhalaciones, reunió un poco de valor y se puso en marcha hacia el primer piso.

Cuando llegó a la sala se quedó helada.

A unos pasos de distancia, parada, observando unas fotos en la pared, se encontraba Yazawa Nico.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan! Por fin el encuentro entre el par de tsunderes orgullosas. Qué creen que pasará? Discutirán? arreglarán las cosas? se diculparán? se abrazarán?o terminaran peleando de nuevo?...o harán otras cosas? espero sus ideas creativas en los comentarios :)

Por mi parte espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa el imaginar a la pobre Maki siendo molestada por Nozomi.

Como siempre, espero que no hayan horrores gramaticales por ahí y si los ven pues imaginense un gato tocando piano y olviden el detalle.

Nos leeremos pronto!

 **\- Rana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Rana de nuevo n_n**

En capitulos anteriores Maki habia pensado pedir ayuda a Nico, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban a solas su naturaleza gay se activo e hizo que se acercaran mas de lo acostumbrado _(como si nunca lo hubieran querido =3=)_. Al ser ambas tsunderes y cabezotas no quisieron admitir lo que pasaba y gracias a la interrupcion de Honoka no llegaron a dejar que sus instintos las dominaran. En el transcurso del día las dos chicas se complicaron la vida y Maki terminó huyendo de la vida. Felizmente para esta, la pechugona que todo lo sabe mandó a la _tabla por su serrucho ( gracias a OphiellTheFallenAngel por la expresión- en serio mori de risa cuando lei eso)_ y ahora, despues de 4 capitulos, las dos por fin se veran las caras. Ahora...qué pasara?

Espero que disfruten lo que se viene.

 **Disclaimer:** LoveLive no me pertenece

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 5 -**

\- Nico-chan?

Nico se quedó tiesa al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja a la cual había tratado de sacar de sus pensamientos en todo el día.

.

.

.

La pelinegra había estado concentrada en cómo debía actuar durante todo el camino hacia la casa de la menor. Cuando al fin llegó, la tarde ya se despedía y el cielo se tornaba de un naranja brillante a uno con tintes de azul verdosos. Al final Nozomi la había engañado, la casa de Maki-chan no estaba de camino a su casa. Tampoco estaba tan lejos pero, para llegar hasta ahí, había tenido que tomar un par de desvíos que la sacaron de su ruta habitual.

Mientras caminaba, había imaginado varios escenarios en lo que se imaginaba qué debía hacer. En muchos de ellos solo entregaba lo que debía y se iba corriendo velozmente sin dar explicaciones. En otros, Maki no le abría la puerta y ella solo dejaba el paquete encargado por ahí... o simplemente tocaba el timbre y corría dejando las cosas de la pianista en la puerta principal. Estuvo muy tentada a realizar esta última idea, sin embargo, la misma fue dejada rápidamente de lado cuando la imagen de cierta integrante del grupo, cuyas manos apuntaban amenazadoramente a su pecho, apareció en su mente.

Al final decidió hacer las cosas tan rápido como pudiera. Entregaría el paquete y se iría de inmediato.

Para el momento en que llegó a la dirección indicada en el papel, quedó boquiabierta. Frente a ella se encontraba una gran puerta de rejas negras con detalles dorados la cual tenía una gran N como símbolo en la parte alta. Y esa era solamente la entrada. Desde donde ella estaba parada se veía un pequeño camino rodeado de pasto completamente verde y algunas flores que adornaban el mismo, que llegaba hasta el pórtico de la gran mansión.

"Wow" pensó impresionada "algún día la gran Nico vivirá en una casa tan grande y elegante como esta"

Una vez que salió del asombro, tocó el timbre y la voz de un hombre la recibió a través del intercomunicador.

"Debí suponerlo...la gente rica nunca atiende la puerta personalmente..." pensaba la celosa pelinegra.

Cuando el hombre, que Nico asumió sería el mayordomo, preguntó su nombre, ella solo contestó diciendo que era compañera de Maki y que había venido a entregar algo. Antes de pronunciar alguna palabra más, el empleado le dijo que esperara un minuto y acto seguido abrió las puertas de la mansión. Nico-chan entró con un poco de cautela y se dirigió a la entrada.

Una vez que llegó hasta el pórtico de la casa y subió las escaleras, vio a una joven de cabellera castaña que la esperaba para recibirla. La primera impresión que tuvo Nico fue que la muchacha era atractiva, si no fuera por el color de su cabello y el típico atuendo de maid que llevaba, la hubiera confundido con algún familiar de Maki… tal vez una prima, ya que la chica parecía tan solo unos años mayor que ella.

\- Buenas tardes señorita – había dicho mientras hacía una reverencia.

Nico devolvió el saludo y, antes de que pudiera decir algo o entregar el paquete y largarse, la joven ya había abierto la puerta y le invitaba a pasar.

Una vez adentro, Nico no estaba segura si debía quitarse los zapatos o no, no veía alguna zapatera cerca o algo que le diera una pista de que hacer, después de todo, no estaba segura si en la casa de la menor eran tradicionalistas. Al final optó por dejárselos puestos y siguió a la muchacha hasta el vestíbulo. Ya ahí, la chica rubia se ofreció a guardar la maleta de Nico. Al principio la pelinegra se negó ya que su intención era irse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, la insistencia de la otra la hizo ceder y entregar su mochila. No obstante, se quedó con bolsa donde se encontraba el motivo de su visita.

\- Desea algo de tomar señorita? - Le había preguntado cortésmente la muchacha.

\- N-no muchas gracias - contesto la pelinegra un poco tímida.

La joven sonrió y finalmente dijo - Bueno, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo - y luego se retiró dejando a Nico sola en aquel lugar.

Parada en el centro de la habitación, la mirada de Nico recorría el lugar, era muy elegante y al mismo tiempo cálido. Había dos grandes escaleras a cada lado y en el centro se encontraba un módulo en el cual había un florero cuyas flores eran de colores rojos, rosados y blancos. A cada lado de la habitación había un par de muebles donde había algunas revistas y un par de sillas. Más adelante, al fondo, se podía divisar una gran ventana corrediza que separaba la casa del jardín. Nico no podía ver bien lo que había ahí, pero aun desde lejos lograba ver el hermoso reflejo de las luces que adornaban el patio. Con un poco de curiosidad fue caminando lentamente hacia ahí, sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto escucho unos pasos bajando una de las escaleras. Era el mayordomo.

-La señorita bajará enseguida, si es tan amable de seguirme… - la miró amablemente y con el brazo extendido le indico la dirección a la que se refería.

Cruzaron una puerta que se encontraba al lado derecho y entraron a otro cuarto. Este era ligeramente más grande que el recibidor. El mayordomo se acercó a Nico de nuevo y le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo, la pelinegra volvió a rechazar la oferta educadamente y luego de eso el hombre mayor se retiró. Otra vez la ojicarmín se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar.

En este nuevo ambiente había muebles color nogal claro, se veían muy cómodos y estaban dispuestos frente a una gran chimenea de ladrillos, que por cierto estaba impecable. Entre los sillones se encontraba, sobre una alfombra de un color beige grisáceo, una mesa de centro de vidrio con base de madera. Encima de ésta se encontraba un pequeño florero y al lado de este, estaba una bombonera donde había algunos dulces que Nico no había visto nunca.

"Ooh, deben ser extranjeros" pensó. Tomó unos cuantos disimuladamente y los guardó apresuradamente en su cardigan rosado.

"Kotaro de seguro estará feliz cuando se los entregue...uhm pero Kokoa y Kokoro también se antojarán, no puedo ser injusta, la gran idol Nico debe hacer feliz a todos sus hermanos" dicho eso, volvió a coger una buena cantidad de dulces y los metió como pudo en sus bolsillos.

La bombonera se quedó con tan solo un caramelo y un par de envolturas.

.

.

.

La morena siguió con su recorrido y se encontró con un gran umbral que daba hacia otra habitación pero, debido a unas cortinas que se encontraban cerradas, no podía ver lo que había al otro lado. Sin darle mucha importancia, volvió su mirada hacia la chimenea y se percató de que había algunos cuantos retratos de la familia Nishikino colgando de la pared. Con curiosidad, se acercó para poder ver mejor una de las fotografías.

En ella vio a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años de edad, sentado en una gran silla junto a una mujer de cabellos rojos igual de joven que él. Ella sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos tres años. Detrás de ellos se encontraba parado un señor mayor, tenía el cabello medio gris rubio que se mezclaba con una espesa barba. Portaba una expresión muy seria, la cual contrastaba con la imagen de la pequeña pelirroja quien sonreía tiernamente a la cámara. Mientras miraba la sonrisa de la menor, el corazón de Nico se conmovió y, sin darse cuenta, las comisuras de sus labios se habían alzado formando un reflejo del gesto de la menor. Había algo en eso que la calmaba, como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran…

En ese momento escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre y su expresión inmediatamente cambió a una de sorpresa.

\- H-hey! C-cuanto tiempo Maki! , qué haces por aquí? – preguntó tratando de disimular sus nervios.

\- Ehh?!, eso es lo que debería preguntar yo! - respondió indignada la menor.

\- Ah …claro claro – contestó titubeando la mayor – uhmm… - miraba intranquila a cualquier lado del cuarto tratando de evitar los ojos de Maki.

La habitación quedó en silencio absoluto. Ninguna sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Por un lado, la pelinegra no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, se sentía nerviosa y a pesar de que normalmente hubiera reaccionado de una forma un poco ruda para ocultar su nerviosismo, ahora no tenía fuerzas para discutir... de hecho no quería hacerlo. Estaba cansada. Después de evitar todo el día toparse con Maki, ahora estaban ahí, paradas una en frente de la otra.

Por otro lado, la pianista estaba igual o peor que ella. Nunca esperó que la persona que la había venido a visitar fuera Nico-chan. No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para verla, todo esto era tan repentino… Qué motivos tenia Nico para estar ahí? … acaso vino a reclamarle lo que paso en la mañana?... tanto la había molestado?... Qué debía hacer ella si la mayor le decía que no le dirigiera la palabra nunca más?… o peor aún, que pasaba si le decía que no quería verla de nuevo?! Tras estos pensamientos, la chica de cabellos rojos comenzó a entrar en pánico. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto que Nico le dejara de hablar, después de todo, en su colegio anterior nunca había hablado realmente con alguna compañera…

"No, ahora todo es diferente…"

Muse había cambiado su mundo…y la morena formaba parte de este mundo.

Mientras Maki se abstraía en sus pensamientos, la mayor dudaba qué hacer. Pasados unos minutos, que en realidad parecieron horas, la chica de cabello azabache y de ojos rubíes volvió en sí y por fin se decidió a hablar.

\- Aah, estoo…Maki-chan, hay…hay algo que… – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por la menor, quien al escuchar las primeras palabras de Nico se preocupó de que la morena le dijese todo lo que había estado pensando.

\- Nico-chan, lo siento mucho! – soltó Maki inesperadamente.

Ante esta acción, Nico se sorprendió, al principio no sabía por qué de la nada Maki-chan decía aquello, sin embargo, pronto lo comprendió. Trató de decir algo pero ni una palabra salía de su boca, su mente era un desastre, las oraciones no se completaban y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Maki no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna.

La miró.

La pelirroja estaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus puños. Esto la hizo sentir muy mal, jamás esperó que la otra chica se disculpara sobre lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Al verla de esa forma, con la cara roja hasta las orejas... al verla tan...tan vulnerable, Nico sintió una punzada en el corazón.

\- Maki-chan... - Susurró la morena y sin darse cuenta dio un pequeño paso adelante y levantó una mano hacia el hombro de la otra chica con la intención de reconfortarla.

Sin embargo, Maki seguía con los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de la acción de la mayor. De lo único que se dio cuenta es que Nico no parecía estar molesta. Aprovechando que aún le quedaba algo de valor, continuó.

\- Yo..., yo nunca quise incomodarte. La verdad es que perdí el control y me acerqué a ti sin pensar. Jamás fue mi intención hacerlo. Lo lamento mucho - terminó inclinando su espalda en forma de disculpa ante la mayor.

Al escuchar eso, la pelinegra volvió su mano inmediatamente. Por alguna razón sintió un hueco en el estómago. No sabía por qué se sentía un poco dolida ante las palabras de la pianista.

Mentira...si lo sabía.

Maki siempre la había tratando diferente, por qué ahora iba a ser distinto? Por supuesto que jamás había sido su intención acercarse a ella... claramente había sobre pensado todo.

"No, no debería molestarme eso, además Maki-chan se está disculpando y eso ya es demasiado viniendo de ella" volvió observar a la menor y suspiró. Al cabo de unos segundos, contestó.

\- También lo lamento - empezó. Ante eso, Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida y por fin alzo la mirada, Nico estaba con la cabeza volteada a un costado, y aunque no podía ver su expresión por completo pudo notar que tenía la mirada en el suelo - creo...creo que exageré un poco todo, no debí tratarte mal después, además yo fui la que chocó contigo y ...

\- Sí, eso estuvo mal de tu parte - soltó sin pensar la pelirroja.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Nico olvide lo que decía y reaccionara como siempre.

\- QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?! Pensé que esto era una disculpa mutua!

\- Lo era! pero eso no quita que esté de acuerdo en que hiciste mal - contestó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ugh! Mejor no empecemos de nuevo, solo acepta mis disculpas y ya.

\- Lo haré si tu aceptas las mías!

\- Bien!

\- Bien! - dicho eso Nico se volteó dándole la espalda a Maki.

Ninguna de las dos pudo notar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la otra.

* * *

Y bien, les gusto? esperaban que pasara algo de lo que leyeron? puede que si puede que no...

La verdad, sé que puede ser que algunos esperaban un poco mas la escena de las disculpas pero antes que nada queria que supieran todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Nico...cómo se complica la vida y cómo es su perspectiva de las cosas. Ella es muy observadora y por eso incluí detalles para que mas o menos se imaginaran como era la casa de la pelirroja. Respecto a la ultima escena, ambas chicas lograron hablarse ...todavia no se entienden por completo (lo cual me parece divertido ya que eso es lo que, para mi, las hace querer entenderse un poco mas) pero ya algo es algo. Lo bueno es que volvieron a discutir como siempre n.n

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy queridos lectores

Ah! gracias por los reviews,favs y follows

Que la fuerza este con uds , nos leeremos pronto *0*)/

 **-Rana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos!**

Maravillosos lectores :) , aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de la historia. No, no se preocupen, no haré un resumen de lo que pasó hasta ahora, solo les diré un par de cositas.

He actualizado el capitulo 4, es decir, he cambiado un par de lineas casi al final del capitulo. Nada tan relevante, solo unos detallitos con respecto a la parte en la que Maki maneja el hecho de que sus padres esten ocupados todo el tiempo.

Lo otro es que espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo ya que será mi última actualización de la vida...nah mentira, solo me iré de viaje por unos días(no muchos) y no se si pueda subir el siguiente capi este lunes como tenía pensado. Bueno, los dejo con lo que hasta ahora llega siendo el capítulo más largo de la historia(o sea... de esta historia xD)

 **Disclaimer:** Lovelive no me pertenece Y_Y

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 6 -**

Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Ambas chicas, que hasta entonces no habían vuelto a retomar conversación alguna, se miraron extrañadas por la repentina interrupción y luego voltearon expectantes en dirección a la puerta.

\- S-si? - rompió el silencio Maki.

Acto seguido se abrió la puerta y entró el mayordomo.

\- Lamento la interrupción ojou-sama, pero me preguntaba si se le ofrece alguna cosa antes de que Youko-san y yo nos marchemos.

\- No, no te preocupes Eita. Pueden retirarse, muchas gracias.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se despidió cortésmente de Nico. Luego, se inclinó en una rápida reverencia ante ambas y a continuación cerró la puerta del salón.

Un silencio reinó en el ambiente, de nuevo.

La pelinegra se había quedado pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar. Si los empleados se iban a esta hora, quién se quedaba con Maki-chan después? dónde estaban sus papás? pasaba esto todo el tiempo o solo era por ese día?

El tren de preguntas que se estaba formando en la cabeza de la pelinegra se detuvo al instante. No era su problema lo que pasara en la vida de Maki, no tenía por qué interesarle pero...por qué le preocupaba que se quedara sola?

...Sería que Maki-chan le importaba más de lo que ella pensaba?

Al instante trató de quitar esa idea de su mente, al fin y al cabo no había nada malo en que se preocupara o sí? Era una reacción de lo más normal si te enterabas algo así sobre alguien, no? Además, Nozomi vivía sola casi todo el tiempo por el trabajo de sus padres y estaba bien, aunque... la bruja de pechos grandes sabía cuidarse sola y no necesitaba de empleados que hagan todo por ella... en cambio, Maki no parecía el tipo de chica que se hiciera cargo de las cosas de su casa.

Por otro lado, la chica de cabello escarlata y ojos amatistas había vuelto su atención hacia la mayor y se percató de la mirada de afligida que portaba ésta. Después de meditarlo por un segundo, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Está todo bien Nico-chan?

Al oír la voz de Maki, Nico entró en cuenta de que se había distraído y había estado callada todo el rato. Al instante se puso nerviosa. No pensaba responder con sinceridad y decirle que estaba pensando en ella...

"ESPERA! Que no estás pensando en ella, maldición!... Bueno..., tal vez sí...p-pero es solo porque estas asimilando información nueva, ajá es solo eso!" pensó para sí la mayor.

\- Nico-chan? - Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja, esta vez se inclinó un poco y movió una de sus manos frente a la cara de su senpai para poder llamar su atención.

Nico notó otra vez la cercanía de Maki… Rayos! se había vuelto a poner nerviosa.

\- N-no no me pasa nada, ahh...uhmm, se-será mejor que yo también me vaya, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- Ah, bueno - Maki no sabía qué hacer, es cierto que ya habían arreglado las cosas...o al menos eso parecía pero, por alguna razón, saber que Nico se iba la hizo sentir un poco triste - uhm, gracias por venir, deja que te acompañe a la puerta.

Ambas empezaron a caminar una detrás de otra con Maki a la cabeza. Una vez que entraron al vestíbulo Nico le dijo que al llegar, la empleada le había pedido su maleta para guardarla.

\- Uhm, debe estar por aquí - la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, se aproximó a un mueble cercano a la entrada y tomó la maleta de la mayor de uno de los compartimentos. Cuando regresó hasta Nico, se dio cuenta que ésta llevaba en la mano una bolsa cuyo paquete no pudo identificar. En qué momento había sacado eso? O es que estuvo tan distraída con lo que pasaba que ni cuenta se había dado que la morena llevaba eso todo el tiempo? Sería eso posible?

En ese instante, recordó algo que el mayordomo dijo cuando entró a anunciar la visita y ella preguntó quién era.

… _Lo siento, no dijo su nombre pero mencionó que trajo algo para usted…_

Sería acaso que Nico-chan había traído algo para ella? El simple hecho de pensar eso la puso con los nervios de punta. Se sonrojó con tan solo pensar que la mayor pudo haberle traído un regalo como disculpa.

"Yo…yo no tengo nada que darle!" pensó alarmada.

Alto! que tal si todo era imaginación suya? Qué tal si eso era algo que pertenecía a Nico-chan y ella estaba exagerando un poco las cosas? Después de todo, su cabeza había sido un lío todo el día. Sí, lo más probable era que eso no fuera para ella. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le pudo más y para salir de dudas decidió preguntar al respecto.

\- Eeh, Nico-chan... - La llamó.

\- Sí, dime?

\- Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Ahmm, c-claro

\- Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Nico, tras oír la pregunta, miró su mano izquierda y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que seguía con el paquete que Nozomi le había encargado y que además había sido causa de su visita a la casa de la pelirroja.

\- Ohhh esto! Hahaha - soltó una risa tonta mientras llevaba la otra mano atrás de la cabeza. Cómo había podido ser tan despistada? estaba tan nerviosa de estar ahí que cuando Maki se disculpó, olvidó el verdadero motivo de su visita.

\- Y bien? – preguntó impaciente la menor.

\- Ah sí, lo siento Maki-chan. Esto es para ti - dijo tranquilamente mientras extendía el brazo para acercar el paquete a la menor.

La pianista, al oír eso, abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras su rostro se tornaba del mismo color que su cabello. Empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello tímidamente...sería acaso lo que ella estaba pensando que era?

\- P-pa-para mí?! - respondió aún incrédula.

Nico, al percatarse que la menor se había sonrojado ante sus palabras, comprendió cómo es que pudieron haberse interpretado. De inmediato, sintió un calor en sus mejillas y decidió aclarar todo lo más rápido posible.

\- Aaay! No no no no! no creas que es para ti!

Vaya forma decirlo. La cara de confusión de Maki hizo que pusiera aún más nerviosa.

\- Quiero decir, uhm...o sea, s-sí es para ti, pero no te lo estoy dando yo!... es decir, técnicamente sí te lo estoy dando yo, pero no soy yo la que te lo envía, solo la que entrega! - Balbuceaba sin parar la pelinegra - Urgh...Bueno, lo quieres o no?!- Terminó con desesperación.

\- Qué?! Nico! - Ante esto, la morena se sobresaltó. La menor había omitido el honorífico - Podrías hablar claro por favor? Cómo voy a recibir algo que no sé qué es ni quién me lo envía?!

Nico se quedó callada después de eso, lo que decía Maki-chan tenía sentido así que trató de tranquilizarse y respiró hondo.

\- Tienes razón, perdón, perdón- inhaló y continuó antes de que su orgullo le pudiera - Maki-chan, al parecer olvidaste esto en el salón del club hoy en la tarde. Nozomi lo encontró y me pidió que te lo entregara.

Maki sintió una leve decepción al saber que no era algo que Nico-chan había traído especialmente para ella. Sin embargo, trató de dejar ese sentimiento de lado, eso no tenía por qué afectarle, la pelinegra no tenía por qué darle cosas sin motivo… que demonios estaba pasando? Se supone que ya habían arreglado las cosas, por qué seguía reaccionando así?

\- Maki-chan? Hola? - Dijo Nico moviendo el brazo que cargaba la bolsa.

\- Ah, sí...muchas gracias - tomó la bolsa esperando que su cara no reflejara la intranquilidad que sentía y se dispuso a ver lo que había adentro. Era su bento.

En ese momento, su estómago recordó que solo había desayunado en todo el día y, sin que Maki pudiera hacer algo al respecto, resonó fuertemente.

Nico se quedó boquiabierta por un instante y luego de un segundo empezó a reír a todo pulmón. La menor, avergonzada, solo miró a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando desaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- Ooh! Acaso la perfecta Maki-chan está en una dieta tan rigurosa que hasta su estómago ha entrado en huelga? – no pudo evitar burlarse de la pelirroja.

\- Deja de decir tonterías! Es que… es que no he comido nada en todo el día! –soltó molesta Maki.

Al escuchar eso Nico dejó de reír al instante... y se sintió mal por haberse burlado. Seguramente la comida del bento ya estaría en mal estado para entonces y lo más probable es que Maki no pudiera preparar nada ahora que sus empleados se habían ido a casa.

Temiendo arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer, la pelinegra suspiró.

\- Bueno, no tiene remedio. Donde está la cocina?

\- Qué dices?

\- Digo que me muestres el camino a la cocina, la gran Nico preparará la cena esta noche.

* * *

Pasados unos 45 minutos, ambas se encontraban cenando en la mesa de la cocina.

Después de dudar un poco, al final el hambre le pudo más a la pelirroja y terminó guiando a la más pequeña a la cocina. Pasaron primero por el comedor principal, el cual era muy espacioso y elegante. Nico había visto lugares parecidos en algunas películas donde la gente rica suele organizar grandes bailes y fiestas lujosas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para observar más pues Maki siguió caminando sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta de otra habitación la cual, si la mayor estaba en lo correcto, sería la cocina.

Una vez que ingresó a la habitación, se quedó inmóvil. Su cara reflejaba asombro e ilusión. Era la cocina de sus sueños. Tenía grandes ventanas que daban al patio y mostraban la belleza del exterior, además, estaba amoblada con accesorios que parecían de última generación, desde una refrigeradora enorme hasta un horno tan grande que a Nico le parecía que estaba en uno de esos programas de cocina que siempre veía de pequeña.

En general era todo maravilloso, pero jamás admitiría eso delante de la pelirroja...o eso pensó, pues Maki había estado poniendo atención a cada una de sus reacciones desde que salieron del vestíbulo. No es que le importara qué opine de su casa pero era divertido ver las caras que hacía la otra chica.

Luego de un rato de observarla, se aclaró la garganta para que Nico reaccionara y se recompusiera del asombro. La mayor la miró con el ceño fruncido y sin más empezó a dirigirse hacia el refrigerador refunfuñando en voz baja.

\- Estúpida súper cocina - fue lo único que Maki pudo escuchar pero fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa.

Una vez que la morena estuvo frente a su objetivo, se dispuso a dar una ojeada al interior y sacó las cosas que necesitaría para poder empezar. No tuvo problema alguno al encontrar los ingredientes ya que en segundos se había familiarizado con todo lo que había alrededor, además la nevera estaba muy bien surtida con todo tipo de alimentos. Luego, llevó la comida a la encimera y sacó su celular para chequear la receta del plato que había elegido preparar. De pronto, la voz de una tímida pelirroja la interrumpió.

\- Nico-chan necesitas ayuda?

\- Eh? - Respondió mientras se concentraba en leer las indicaciones.

\- Que si necesitas ayuda.

\- Ah? - Volvió a responder distraída

\- QUE SI PUEDO AYUDARTE EN ALGO! Cielos! Ya veo por qué sufres tanto en los estudios!

\- QU-QUÉ DIJISTE!? –respondía molesta dejando a un lado el celular y mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

\- Lo que acabas de oír - respondía impávida la menor.

\- Estas consciente de que YO soy la persona que preparará tu comida?… y que accidentalmente podría pasarle algo a tu plato?

\- Estas diciendo que podrías cometer un error en la cocina? – contrarrestó la pelirroja inteligentemente.

\- JAMÁS! La gran Nico es una perfecta cocinera! – respondió con autosuficiencia la morena sin darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de Maki.

\- Sí sí, lo que digas, necesitas ayuda o no?

\- Ugh...- suspiró la pelinegra después de ser ignorada olímpicamente - Bueno, puedes ayudarme a picar estos ajos.

Maki tomó los ajos que la pelinegra le alcanzaba y se ubicó al otro lado de la encimera. Una vez ahí empezó con su labor.

Al cabo de un momento Nico terminó botando a Maki de ese lado y la sentó a la mesa.

\- Tú ve a cambiarte, yo arreglaré tu desastre - le ordenó en un tono cansado.

La menor, quien estaba avergonzada, solo hizo caso y subió a su habitación para cambiarse. Para cuando regresó la comida estaba lista. Se limitó a sentarse mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rojizos y observaba a la otra chica.

La mayor había preparado un exquisito espagueti en salsa de tomate con albahaca.

Nico, al ver la boba cara que ponía la pianista al sentir el olor de la comida, no tardó en servir los platos.

\- Espero que te guste…no… no sé cocinar muchos platos que tengan tomate en la receta - decía nerviosa antes de colocar los platos sobre la mesa.

\- Eh? – Maki no se había dado cuanta hasta ahora. Se-será que Nico hizo este plato porque sabía que le agradaría a ella?

\- Nico-chan…tu hiciste est…

\- N-no te emociones! So-solo noté que habían demasiados tomates en la refrigeradora y no podía permitir que se echaran a perder, no es que supiera que te encantan los tomates y todo eso.

Maki se había quedado muda…no sabía qué pensar al respecto, su corazón había empezado a latir enérgicamente al saber que la pelinegra había tenido en cuenta sus gustos. Prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto, no quería continuar discutiendo…no después de eso.

\- Gracias – dijo con sinceridad tratando de ver de frente a Nico.

Por su parte, Nico la vio con sorpresa. La verdad, no esperaba que Maki-chan respondiera de esa forma.

\- N-no te acostumbres – dijo y le puso el plato delante de la menor.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas, empezaron con la merienda.

\- Itadakimasu! - Dijo al mismo tiempo el par.

.

.

.

La cena duró poco ya que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, Maki devoró la comida en un santiamén. Entretanto, Nico la observaba complacida con el resultado.

\- Y...dime, Maki-chan, que tal estuvo?

\- Eh? No sé de qué hablas – contestó la pianista desviando la mirada hacia el costado.

\- Vamos, no te hagas a la tonta, sabes que estoy hablando de la comida.

\- P-por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Nada en especial, así que dime dime – siguió presionando Nico.

\- Bueno… aah…. Estuvo… uhmm – Maki vio como la sonrisa de Nico crecía cada vez más y no pudo evitarlo, todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo - ...n-no no ha estado tan mal – cruzó los brazos, no se atrevía a verla directamente.

\- Eeeh? que no ha estado TAN mal?... Después de que me esforcé mucho en preparar esto...es así como me tratas? – la mayor fingió una cara de dolor que la menor no pasó desapercibida.

\- Bueno ya, estuvo delicioso. Contenta? – Terminó confesando una avergonzada pelirroja.

Nico logró lo que quería.

\- Jaa! Ahora que admitiste que la cena preparada por la gran Nico estuvo maravillosa estas en deuda conmigo!

\- Q-qué dijiste?! Que yo qué?!

\- Ya lo oíste, estas obligada a cumplir un deseo a la maravillosa Nico-ni

\- Ja-jamás acordamos eso!

\- Estaba sobreentendido en el contrato.

\- Qué contrato?! De qué demonios habl...

Maki no pudo acabar la frase pues en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre de un celular. Nico inmediatamente sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó.

\- Si, diga?... Eeck! - los ojos de Nico se abrieron de par en par - Ah sí! Lo siento mucho, me quedé en casa de una compañera del grupo y… sí, no te preocupes ya salgo para allá, nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.

\- Nico-chan…hay algún problema? – preguntó preocupada Maki después de ver la cara que tenía la mayor.

\- Aah… Era mi madre, olvidé avisar que pasaría por acá antes de ir a casa y parece que mis hermanos se quedaron en casa de la vecina que nos ayuda a cuidarlos cuando… – se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Por qué le estaba contando todo eso? se aclaró la garganta - E-Es decir, será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde y mi mamá está preocupada por mí.

Maki se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la mayor así que decidió no preguntar más, no quería incomodarla.

\- Entiendo, yo me encargaré de recoger todo, tú ve tranquila.

\- Nada de eso, viendo como acabaron esos pobres ajos no puedo dejar que hagas esto sola.

\- Estas exagerando, además, esto es algo completamente diferente.

\- Aun así, anda, te ayudo.

Dicho eso, ambas se pusieron a ordenar las cosas. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

\- Mu-muchas gracias por lo de hoy Nico-chan – le dijo mientras le volvía a alcanzar su mochila a la pelinegra.

\- N-no no tienes por qué – respondía un poco sorprendida Nico ante la sinceridad que mostraba la pianista esa noche – Ah! Casi lo olvido.

La chica de ojos carmín rebuscó algo entre sus cosas y después de unos segundos sacó un cuaderno azul.

-Toma, también olvidaste esto - le entregó el objeto a una confundida Maki - Vaya que eres despistada! Si no fuera por la gran Nico mañana estarías muerta en tu examen.

\- Examen?

\- Sí. Vamos Maki! Pensé que eras más aplicada.

\- P- pero yo no…-

El teléfono de la mayor volvió a sonar, haciendo que ésta se exaltara.

\- Uy! Me tengo que ir... ya te cobraré el favor otro día - dijo mientras abría la puerta, luego volteó a ver a la menor - jyaane* - guiñó un ojo divertida y salió disparada hacia afuera.

-…

Una Maki totalmente sonrojada se quedó parada en la puerta, estupefacta sin entender lo que pasaba.

"Qué...qué ha sido todo eso?…Nico chan se veía tan…genial cuando salió de esa forma"

Bzzz! Sonó el intercomunicador interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

\- Diga?

\- Eeh… Maki-chan, podrías abrir el portón de afuera por favor?

Olvídenlo, esa chica era tan solo una idiota.

\- Sí…claro – presionó un botón negro.

\- Yey! Gracias. Adiós! – se despidió Nico y luego se escuchó un click que indicaba que la mayor había dejado de presionar el intercomunicador.

Maki-chan, al no escuchar sonido alguno proveniente del exterior, cerró la puerta y después de soltar un suspiro, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Ya en su habitación, se fijó curiosa en el cuaderno que le había entregado Nico-chan…

Ese no era su cuaderno.

\- Qué raro, que yo recuerde, no tengo ningún examen mañana…- habló para sí mientras abría el susodicho objeto. En cuanto lo hizo, vio una nota doblada en la cual alguien había escrito _Para Maki._

Eso llamó inmediatamente la atención de la pelirroja y al instante desdobló el papel. Cuando terminó de leer lo que decía en la pequeña hoja tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía avergonzada y agradecida en cierta forma…pero sobretodo avergonzada. Cómo _ella_ había podido saber lo que pasaba?

Volvió a leer la nota y su cara se puso todavía más roja.

 _Querida Maki, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Nicocchi. Suerte y no hagan muchas travesuras._

Sin pensarlo más y con humo saliendo de su cabeza, dejó el papel en su mesita de noche y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama, realmente estaba muy cansada.

Ya mañana se encargaría de agradecer a Nozomi por lo que había hecho.

* * *

y bien? se esperaban que el capi fuera la continuación en la casa de Maki ? jajaja, bueno si no, espero haberlos sorprendido y si sí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado también.

El (*) era solo para aclarar el significado de jyaane= ya nos vemos. Cuando yo empecé a leer fanfics a veces no tenía idea de lo que significaban algunos terminos asi que ahí va pues. Además, lo puse así en japonés porque en una de las canciones de los conciertos que tienen en vivo, Nico se despide con esa frase (me parece que es la última en hacerlo) y bueno...le salió genial.

En fiiin , eso es todo por mi parte. Espero que pasen un genial fin de semana n_n/

Cambio fuera

 **-Rana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

Después de andar desaparecida por un cortisimisimo tiempo, he vuelto. Sí! en serio! sigo viva :) y para demostrarles he traido conmigo una edicion especial de la historia...o mejor dicho, un combo 2x1 señoras y señores!

A pesar de que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar ni escribir estos días, quería traerles este regalo...el motivo? pues por que puedo (felizmente tengo algunos capitulos ya avanzados wuu! n.n ), y pues que mejor que compartir la dicha con el mundo ;D

Sin más, los dejo con el primer regalo.

 **Disclaimer:** LoveLive me pertenece solo por esta semana.

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 7 -**

Desde que Nico dejó la casa de la pelirroja, sintió que se quitó un gran peso de encima. Estaba… extrañamente feliz. Las cosas con Maki-chan se habían resuelto inesperadamente y todo había vuelto a la normalidad... o lo que sea que fuera normal entre ellas. Incluso habían cenado juntas y a pesar del constante nerviosismo que sintió, la había pasado realmente bien.

Esa noche, mientras iba de camino a casa, el ligero viento que soplaba la había ayudado a relajar la tensión en su cuerpo. La fresca sensación del ambiente y el silencio en las calles a esa hora habían ayudado a que Nico asimile mejor lo sucedido en la casa de Maki pues, quiera o no, había descubierto un par de cosas nuevas sobre la pianista y eso, de alguna manera extraña, le hacía sentir especial. Sentía que la distancia entre ellas se había reducido y eso era agradable.

Estaba ya por el parque que indicaba que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La pelinegra estaba recordando el desastre que había causado Maki con tan solo un par de dientes ajo. Claramente la morena le había indicado que pique los ajos y, sin embargo, cuando Nico posó la vista en la menor...ya era tarde. La pelirroja acababa de aplastar los ajos sobre una tabla de picar. Nico estaba indignada. Como buena cocinera, o mejor dicho...chef, sabía que aplastar ajos sobre una superficie plana sin cuidado solo terminaría en desastre. No podía entender como Maki, siendo la genio que era, no había tenido sentido común para buscar un mortero…o bueno, al menos un papel manteca o cualquier cosa para cubrir el ajo y evitar que salga volando a todas partes, especialmente a ella misma.

A veces la chica perfecta podía ser realmente torpe.

Era obvio que la menor no entraba mucho a la cocina y aun así, se había ofrecido a ayudarla… eso le había parecido lindo de su parte.

"Quién diría que Maki-chan y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, y todo gracias a lo que pasó esta maña... na" se paró en seco al recordar eso último.

Nuevamente volvía a su cabeza todo

"Uugh…acaso esto no va a parar nunca?!" pensaba mientras ponía ambas manos en la cabeza con molestia.

De pronto una duda volvió a su mente...

Qué hacía Maki-chan tan temprano hoy?

Si bien es cierto la pelirroja se había disculpado por acercarse de esa forma tan repentina a Nico, pero jamás explicó por qué había llegado tan temprano ni qué era lo que...

… _.- Y-yo..._

 _\- Ooh! Ya entiendo! Viniste a ver a la gran y maravillosa Nico!_

 _\- S-sí !...Y-yo...yo vine p-por-porque..._

 _\- Aaah! Maki-chan, acaso vienes a decirme que eres mi fan número uno?_

 _\- QUÉ?!_ …

De pronto la morena abrió los ojos de par en par en realización de lo que acababa de recordar. Maki había ido a verla... A ELLA! y encima había tratado de decirle algo al respecto…Aah Rayos! Por qué no pudo controlarse?!... si no hubiera tratado de fastidiar a la menor ahora sabría qué es lo que Maki quería decirle...

No es que le importara tanto pero...ugh a veces odiaba ese lado suyo…ese lado impulsivo que salía cuando hablaba con la pechugona, pero sobre todo cuando hablaba con ella.

\- Basta Nico! - Se dijo a sí misma - todo ya está bien! Si hubiera sido algo muy importante ya te lo hubiera dicho!... Además, Maki-chan ya dejó claro que nunca fue su intención acercarse a ti - Apretó los puños molesta.

El viento resopló un poco más fuerte y sus cabellos chocaron contra su rostro. Todo estaba tan silencioso que los pensamientos de la ojicarmín parecían gritos en su cabeza.

"Vamos Nico, no es de ti estar sobre pensando las cosas... Por ahora es suficiente saber que ya todo se ha arreglado"

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que, cuando su celular sonó de repente, pegó un pequeño grito del susto.

"Eeck! Mamá debe estar muy enfadada!" pensó asustada de lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la línea.

La señora Yazawa podía ser muy amorosa y todo con sus hijos, sin embargo, así como era de cariñosa también podía ser estricta, y con razón... Nico no le mentía a Nozomi cuando dijo que tenía que ir a casa rápido. De hecho, ella tenía que ir a recoger a sus hermanos a la casa de una vecina que ayudaba a cuidarlos cuando no había nadie en su casa y, aunque ésta dijera que no era ningún problema tenerlos, ni la señora Yazawa ni Nico querían ser una molestia.

Además no mejoraba las cosas que al salir de la casa de Maki tampoco haya cogido la llamada...

Después de la quinta timbrada Nico por fin reaccionó y, nerviosa, decidió coger el móvil sin ni siquiera ver la pantalla.

\- A-aló?

\- Hasta que por fin contestas Nicocchi.

\- Aah, solo eres tú Nozomi.

\- Fufufu...Así que esperabas la llamada de alguien más? - Preguntó con picardía la mayor.

\- Queé?! N-no, nada de eso...en fin, que quieres?

\- Ara... por qué tan agresiva Nicocchi ? Acaso ya no me amas? - Replicó burlona la pelimorada.

\- Jaja, muy graciosa Nozomi - respondía con sarcasmo Nico - me vas a decir para qué llamaste o solo querías hacerme perder el tiempo? - Dijo lo último con acidez... y se arrepintió al instante. La otra chica no tenía culpa de su estado de ánimo.

\- Que cruel eres Nicocchi, acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga para saber cómo está? - contestó con fingida tristeza Nozomi, lo que hizo sentir más culpable a Nico.

\- Vale...uhm, lo...lo siento…en qué puedo ayudarte? – decir esto con el tono más amable que pudo le estaba costando demasiado a la orgullosa pelinegra.

\- Nada en especial, solo quería asegurarme de que cierta persona hubiera cumplido con lo que pedí - decía con frescura la otra chica.

Era de esperarse, Nozomi de verdad solo estaba jugando con ella.

Nico dejó salir un leve gruñido el cual solo hizo sonreír más a la chica al otro lado de la línea. No obstante, y para sorpresa de Nozomi, la pelinegra no objetó al respecto y contestó con sinceridad.

\- Sí, ya entregué lo que debía entregar.

\- Ooh…Muy bien Nicocchi. Eres una buena niña.

\- Hey! Que no soy una niña! - replicó una molesta Nico.

\- Sí sí, lo que digas...

A la chica de ojos carmín no le gustaba cuando la pelipúrpura le daba la razón solo para contentarla. Estaba a punto de refutar cuando esta última dijo algo que la dejó helada.

-... Arreglaste las cosas con Maki-chan?

-...

\- Hola?

-...

\- Nicocchi?

\- C-cómo... cómo es q-que...

\- Cómo es que lo sabía?... Uhmm digamos que es un se-cre-to~ - decía con voz cantarina la mayor.

-...

Al no recibir una queja de la pelinegra, Nozomi empezó a preocuparse, después de todo no era propio de Nico quedarse callada ante sus bromas, normalmente estaría echando humo y reclamándole explicaciones.

"Uhm, puede que me haya pasado un poco" pensó la pelimorada y decidió terminar con las bromas... por ahora.

\- Vamos, no lo pienses tanto Nicocchi. De hecho era una corazonada, ustedes dos estuvieron raras durante la práctica esta mañana así que supuse que pasaba algo...y parece que no me equivoqué.

\- Eeh? Ma-Maki-chan también estuvo rara? - La pelinegra estaba sorprendida ante tal declaración.

"Así que eso es todo lo que has entendido? Aay Nicocchi..."

\- Pues sí, también estuvo confundiendo algunos pasos en la mañana, no tantos como tú, pero sí algunos...si no por qué crees que chocaste con ella?

\- Choqué con todas.

\- Pero con ninguna terminaste en el suelo...en esa pose tan comprometedora - Nozomi no pudo evitar decir eso último, era demasiado fácil molestar a la morena.

\- Q-q-queé!? N-No sé de qué hablas.

\- Jajaja, bueno, arreglaron las cosas o no?

Nico no sabía que responder, por un lado quería negarlo todo… pero ya era tarde, se había delatado a sí misma preguntando cómo se había enterado Nozomi de las cosas y ,por otro lado, el decir la verdad solo aseguraba que la mayor no deje de fastidiarla en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Pensó un par de segundos más hasta que se dio cuenta de que sea lo que sea que elija, Nozomi siempre la iba a molestar. Negar lo sucedido solo iba a empeorar las cosas y hacer que ganase muchos washi wahies hasta que confiese la verdad.

Suspiró rendida.

\- Alguien más lo sabe? – preguntó antes para asegurarse de no dar explicaciones a nadie más.

\- Uhmm...tal vez. Primero responde mi pregunta.

\- Ugh - la pelinegra no podía con ella. Nozomi parecía estar siempre un paso adelante. Resignada terminó por responder con timidez- ... Todo ya está bien con Maki-chan - acabó en un susurro.

\- Qué? Lo siento no puedo escucharte

\- Qué ya se arreglaron las cosas con Maki-chan...- dijo aún con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Qué? Cómo?- seguía con fingida sordera la pelimorada.

\- Argh! QUE ESTÁ TODO BIEN, MALDICIÓN! - Terminó por explotar la morena.

\- Jajaja, ya, tranquila. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Que descanses Nicocchi…

\- Hey, espera!

\- Mm?

\- Todavía no has contestado mi pregunta…

\- Qué pregunta?

\- Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Uhmm,..

\- Vamos Nozomi, deja de jugar conmigo.

\- Jajaja, lo siento Nicocchi, es que…lo haces tan fácil…jajaja

\- Ya basta! Me vas a decir o no? – Nico-chan estaba llegando a su límite.

Nozomi respiró un par de veces para calmar su risa y una vez logrado su objetivo, decidió responder con sinceridad, después de todo, la pelinegra se lo merecía.

\- Bueno, yo creo que nadie más ha notado a Maki-chan y todo gracias a ti, que acaparaste la atención de todas. Así que quédate tranquila y mañana no faltes a la práctica, entendido? – la voz suave y amable de Nozomi hizo que Nico se calmara.

\- Acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy la idol número uno en el mundo! Jamás faltaría por una tontería así.

\- Sí sí, claro que sí super idol. Te veo mañana en la práctica está bien? Adioós.

Tch, otra vez ignorada.

\- Vale, adiós – decía Nico mientras colgaba la llamada.

Nico no lo diría en voz alta, pero la llamada de Nozomi fue como un regalo del cielo. La pelinegra no sabía cómo, pero la ojiturquesa aparecía de alguna forma cuando ella lo necesitaba…tal vez era por eso que soportaba todas sus bromas.

De cualquier forma, el ánimo de Nico había vuelto a la normalidad e incluso estaba mejor que antes. Empezó a ver el lado positivo de la situación ya no tenía por qué preocuparse en cómo actuar frente a las demás, especialmente frente a la pelimorada atacadora de pechos. Asimismo, podía volver a hablar naturalmente con Maki-chan... o algo así, pero en fin, algo era algo.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza respiró profundamente y aceleró el paso. Para su buena fortuna su casa solo estaba a un par de cuadras de donde se encontraba. Minutos después la pelinegra llegó al conjunto de apartamentos en el que vivía. Una vez que entró, lo más silenciosamente posible, vio que su madre la esperaba en la sala mientras veía la televisión. Con la esperanza de que no la notara, Nico trató de pasar sigilosamente a su cuarto y evitar la reprimenda del día. Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo cuando escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Acaso creíste que no iba a darme cuenta de la hora en que llegas?

Gulp. Nico se quedó hecha piedra.

.

.

.

Luego de soportar la reprimenda de parte de su madre y prometer que no volvería a dejar de avisar sobre su paradero, la morena por fin llegó a su habitación y dejó sus cosas encima del escritorio para inmediatamente después tomar una muy merecida y relajante ducha.

Una vez que salió del baño, se puso la pijama en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Estaba realmente cansada… de hecho, no sabía cómo su cuerpo había podido aguantar tanto, de seguro era por su súper resistencia de idol… en fin, estaba a punto de acostarse en la cama cuando escuchó un sonido raro proveniente de su escritorio. Extrañada, se acercó al mueble y cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que solo era su celular vibrando e indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Molesta por la hora que era, dudó en revisar el móvil.

"Seguro es Nozomi fastidiando de nuevo"

Suspiró, mejor contestaba, no quería que la pelimorada le hiciera daño al día siguiente. Cogió el aparato de mala gana y, cuando vio el remitente se quedó sorprendida. El mensaje era de Maki.

 _Gracias._

Solo eso decía, pero fue suficiente para que Nico sintiera bonito y se formara una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Que chica tan extraña eres Maki-chan – susurró para sí y se dispuso a contestar el mensaje. Una vez hecho eso, cayó profundamente dormida.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Para: Maki-chan_

 _Nico Nico Nii~_

* * *

Amor para todos! en especial para la enana esta noche ;)

n_n/

 **\- Rana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

Aquí la segunda parte del regalo :)

Que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** LoveLive me dejará de pertenecer pronto ; n ;)

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 8 -**

Ha pasado ya casi una semana desde la charla entre el par de tsunderes y aparentemente todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Aparentemente.

Los días posteriores al encuentro habían transcurrido tranquilamente entre las prácticas diarias y las clases. Honoka y el resto de las musas habían notado una mejora en la relación de las dos orgullosas chicas pero no tenían idea de lo que había pasado ni se atrevían a preguntar nada por temor a arruinar el ánimo de los entrenamientos. Aún discutían por cualquier cosa pero se sentía como si eso las acercara así que tampoco era que creían que debían preocuparse tanto.

No, no es que no les importaran, sino que, conociendo al par de orgullosas y poco honestas integrantes, pensaban que lo mejor era dejarlas ser y fluir con ellas. Además, estaban tan contentas de que todo este yendo viento en popa que incluso estaban planeando en tener su primera práctica fuera de la escuela desde que se enteraron del segundo live.

\- Un, dos, un, dos, giro yyy pose - las guiaba la rubia de ojos celestes mientras aplaudía marcando los ritmos que debían seguir - Harasho! Buen trabajo chicas, tomaremos un par de minutos para descansar y luego seguiremos con la segunda parte de la coreografía.

Todas asintieron y una a una se fueron dispersando para descansar y tomar un poco de agua para refrescarse.

Por un lado estaban Eri, Umi, Kotori y Maki quienes conversaban un poco sobre la canción que iban a presentar para el concierto final. La arquera ya había terminado de escribir las letras hace un par de días y eso había facilitado que Eri planee parte de la coreografía, que era justamente la que estaban ensayando. De igual forma la pelirroja ya tenía casi acabada la melodía y coordinaba con las otras dos algunos arreglos que se le ocurrían para los coros... aunque, cada cierto tiempo desviaba la miraba y la posaba sobre cierta persona en especial. Sin embargo, cuando veía que esa persona parecía notarla, volvía su atención a la conversación inmediatamente y hacía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Finalmente, Kotori iba boceteando algunos vestidos según iba escuchando las opiniones e ideas de las demás. No obstante, de vez en cuando, no podía evitar soltar pequeñas risas al ver el comportamiento 'tan disimulado' de la pelirroja. Esto a su vez, llamaba la atención de Umi quien se preguntaba con molestia porqué su amiga de la infancia le ponía tanta atención a la pianista.

Por otro lado, Nozomi y Nico se encontraban charlando...aunque, la palabra adecuada para lo que hacían no era exactamente "charlar" ya que Nozomi era la única que hablaba y Nico solo ponía caras graciosas. A veces de sorpresa, a veces de terror absoluto y algunas veces solo rendición. Esa era la rutina y, aunque muchas veces pareciera que la pelinegra odiaba el trato de la pechugona, en realidad se divertía mucho con ella. Obviamente, jamás en la vida se lo iba a decir.

Por último se encontraba la líder del grupo junto con las otras dos chicas de primer año. A diferencia de las anteriores, éstas se habían juntado lejos de las demás, formando un círculo sospechoso mientras susurraban entre sí.

\- E-estás segura de que podemos hacer esto Honoka-chan? - Preguntaba nerviosa Hanayo.

\- Claro que sí, esto es lo que estábamos esperando no?

\- S-sí... Pero...

\- Por favor Kayo-chiiin, Rin ha estado esperando hacer esto contigo y con Honoka-chan durante todo el día - suplicaba la musa de ojos verdes.

\- Pe-pero...y si las demás se dan cuenta?

\- Hanayo-chan - Honoka se puso seria...o algo así - hemos practicado muy duro cierto?

\- Eeeh...sí?

\- Pues entonces nos merecemos un premio, no crees? - Decía mientras miraba fijamente a la otra castaña.

\- Eeeh...uhmm

\- Vamos Kayo-chin! no te preocupes. Honoka-chan tiene razón, además debemos recuperar energía para continuar con el entrenamiento nya!

\- Uhm, su-supongo que tienes razón Rin-chan...

\- Fufufu...Entonces no se diga más, aprovecharemos este momento para tomar un pequeño aperitivo - decía Honoka mientras sonreía traviesa y sacaba de su bolso los deliciosos manju que había logrado escabullir de su tienda.

\- E-eeh... Ho-Honoka-chan - de pronto las dos kouhais sonaban nerviosas.

Honoka, que estaba muy distraída para notar eso en la menores, solo sonreía y les alcanzaba un manju a cada una, sin embargo, cuando éstas no le recibieron nada, se extrañó.

\- Mmm? Qué pasa?

\- Eh, ehh - trataba de articular sus palabras Rin - Ho-Honoka-chan c-creo que no-nosotros no...no deberíamos...

\- Eeh?! Rin-chan! No me digas que ya te desanimaste? Vamos! Estan deliciosos! - trataba de animarla la ojiceleste mientras le daba un gran mordisco al dulce.

\- HONOKA! - la castaña se quedó petrificada al oír su nombre - ...sí que tienes agallas para traer uno de esos cuando recién ayer empezamos con tu dieta.

Umi había aparecido detrás de ella y su expresión era de terror absoluto. Su boca se torcía formando una sonrisa forzada mientras que cerraba los ojos con molestia y apretaba uno de sus puños cerca de su pecho. Un aura oscura la rodeaba.

La traviesa líder de muse tragó el trozo de bocado a duras penas y lentamente volteó a ver a su amiga de la infancia. Con mucha cautela se puso de pie hasta quedar a la altura de la arquera.

\- U-umi-chan - dijo llamando la atención de ésta y haciendo que abra los ojos pero todavía manteniendo el ceño fruncido - eeh,.. uhmm...hehehe - todas las miraban expectantes - estoo, uhmm...quieres uno? - Terminó alargando la mano hacia la otra chica ofreciendo uno de los dulces mientras sonreía con un poco de temor.

El aura de Umi se expandió y llegó a un nivel de oscuridad absoluta.

\- HONOKA...- su voz temblaba - TÚUU...

\- Waaaaa - la líder se echó a correr alrededor del espacio y Umi empezó a correr atrás de ella regañándola diciendo que debía ser más responsable y que ella era la líder del grupo y debía dar el ejemplo.

Todas las demás empezaron a reír ante aquella escena.

Minutos después, una Honoka derrotada y con las mejillas rojas e hinchadas se acercaba a Kotori.

\- Kotori-chaaaan - la abrazaba.

\- Ya, ya tranquila Honoka-chan - le correspondía con cariño la chica de cabello gris y ojos ámbar.

\- Eso te pasa por irresponsable - decía Umi más tranquila mientras se colocaba al lado de Kotori.

\- Bueno, aprovechando que ya estamos todas calmadas será mejor que continuemos con la práctica - proponía Eri.

* * *

Una hora después la rubia dio por concluida la sesión.

\- Bien chicas, eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por el gran trabajo, nos vemos mañana temprano para seguir practicando la rutina.

Todas las musas iban recogiendo sus cosas y se alistaban para salir de la azotea. Mientras tanto, la chica de cabello púrpura se acercó a la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- Ericchi, te apetece ir por un parfait de chocolate de camino a casa?

\- Nozomi, sabes que me encantaría - respondía educadamente - pero Arisa está en la puerta esperando por mí.

\- Ya sabes que eso no es problema, podemos ir con ella.

\- Lo sé Nozomi – le decía sin atreverse a verla directamente - pero por hoy tengo que rechazar tu oferta. Prometí llevar a Arisa a su primera clase de danza y no podemos llegar tarde.

\- Entiendo. No te preocupes, ya será para la próxima - le dedicaba una sonrisa a la rubia mientras colocaba sus manos tras su espalda. No obstante, había algo en aquel gesto que a la chica de ascendencia rusa no le convenció. Ella conocía lo suficiente a su amiga para saber que algo pasaba detrás de esa sonrisa, pero no sabía qué. La mente de la pelimorada siempre era un misterio para ella.

\- Está todo bien Nozomi? - Preguntó preocupada.

\- Claro, por qué no lo estaría? - Respondía como si nada la mayor - no te preocupes por gusto Ericchi, como te dije, ya iremos juntas en otra ocasión. Además, acabo de recordar que había quedado en ayudar a Nicocchi a estudiar - terminaba Nozomi mientras cogía por el brazo a una desprevenida pelinegra que, para su suerte, pasaba cerca de ellas.

\- Eeh!? Pero qué dem...

\- Nicocchi, si no cooperas tendré que castigarte - susurraba amenazante la tarotista en el oído de la más pequeña.

"Tsk, maldita bruja de pechos sobrenaturales…"

\- Ci-cierto. Ni creas que lo había olvidado Nozomi! Si no ayudas a la gran idol Nico-ni sus fans nunca te lo perdonarán... Además, también dijiste que me comprarías un parfait y un jugo de fresas antes de empezar a estudiar - anunciaba la morena. Si iba ser obligada a ayudar a la pechugona, por lo menos le sacaría algo de provecho.

Nozomi miraba a la morena incrédula por la actuación que acaba de presentar, pero al parecer Eri había creído todo... aunque ahora parecía un poco incómoda.

\- Bien, espero que se diviertan estudiando - dijo fría mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Una vez ahí, giró su cabeza y miró directo los ojos rubíes de la más baja - No le des muchos problemas, entendido? - dicho eso, salió.

La pelinegra se había quedado parada con una expresión desencajada.

\- Qué rayos le pasa a esa rub..aay!

Algo había golpeado el hombro de la ojicarmín.

Para ser más exactos, alguien.

Aparentemente cierta pelirroja había oído parte de la conversación y se había sentido molesta 'de pronto'. Cuando se dirigía hacia la salida, no pudo evitar chocar con molestia su hombro contra la otra chica y seguir su camino como si nada.

\- Hmph! - Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que su cabellera roja desapareciera de vista.

\- Y qué rayos le pasa a esa cabeza de tomate?!...y tú de que te ríes?!

\- De nada Nicocchi, de nada. Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hace un rato.

\- Ah sí, no te preocupes...no es que tuviera otra opción o sí? - Decía Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Heehee, es cierto, no la tenías.

\- Como sea, mejor vámonos de una vez.

\- Eh?

\- A mí no me engañas Nozomi - decía esto casi saliendo del lugar. Por su lado, la ojiturquesa solo veía la espalda de la menor - Además no bromeaba cuando dije que me invitarías ese parfait. Así que andando, la maravillosa super idol Nico pasará esta tarde contigo.

Nozomi agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Gracias - dijo en voz baja, pero aun así Nico pudo escucharla.

\- N-no te acostumbres.

\- Claro que no - contestó suavemente Nozomi.

Luego de eso, ambas chicas salieron en silencio del edificio.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos con el especial, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Como ven, todavía no llegamos al nudo de la historia asi que esperen por más.

Ah! Les agradezco a todos los que comentan, dan favorite y follow a la historia, de veras que eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo y actualizar seguido, yo tb trataré de contestar sus comentarios si es que tienen preguntas o sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar, ya saben, todo es bienvenido. ;)

Siin más que decir, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización, que creo que será cuando el evento de Eli acabe. (Sí, soy una más de esas pobres almas que han encontrado SIF... y lo disfrutan u.u) een fin... muchos abrazos virtuales, nos leeremos pronto !

 **-Rana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

Antes de empezar queria enviar un saludo especial a aquellos que me leen desde el incio de este pequeño viaje y dar la bienvenida a aquellos nuevos lectores que se toman el tiempo de pasar por aquí. También quería agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, es muy divertido leer cada cosa que escriben. Les agradezco de veras pues esos comentarios me motivaron a subir más capitulos cada semana. Y bueno! aqui estamos, ya en el capitulo 9! _lento pero seguro (como dijo usuario SN n.n )_ Disfrútenlo

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live no me pertenece ; _ ;

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 9 -**

Las dos chicas de tercer año habían llegado a un parque que se encontraba de camino a casa de Nico y cerca de la estación donde Nozomi suele tomar el tren. El lugar no era tan grande pero era suficiente para que las personas pudieran distraerse y pasar un buen rato.

Sus miradas no se cruzaban y habían hablado solamente cuando Nozomi había comprado los parfaits, luego de eso solo se dedicaron a observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar, desde el pequeño campo de juegos donde veían a un par de pequeños en los columpios hasta la fuente que se encontraba en el centro por donde algunas parejas y familias paseaban tranquilamente.

El sol poco a poco se iba consumiendo y el cielo se iba tornando oscuro anunciando el final del día y dando bienvenida a una fresca noche. Ambas chicas decidieron descansar un rato y se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente. Nico tomó eso como señal de que era momento de acabar con el silencio y se aclaró la garganta para comenzar la conversación. Sin embargo, la pelimorada fue más rápida.

\- Nicocchi, recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

Nico se quedó callada. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, la impresión que la otra chica le había dejado se había quedado grabada en su memoria desde entonces. No obstante, la pelinegra no entendía a que venía la pregunta en ese momento.

Nozomi esperó un par de segundos más para oír la respuesta de la más baja y, al no recibir contestación alguna, suspiró.

\- Supongo que soy solo yo la que lo recuerda...- dijo la mayor con tristeza. Esto hizo que el pecho de Nico se oprimiera, no era muy común ver así a su amiga.

\- Te equivocas! - soltó desesperadamente tratando de detener esa expresión en el rostro de la ojiturquesa, lo cual funcionó ya que ésta la vio con ojos sorprendidos y sonrió.

\- En serio Nicocchi?

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo...e-es solo que...uhmm…

\- Araa...Acaso la gran Nico-ni está avergonzada?

\- N-no es eso! - contestó la pelinegra sonrojada - Iba a decir que tu pregunta era un poco repentina... En fin, a qué viene todo esto?

\- Heehee, solo responde Nicocchi.

\- Uhg! – Nico suspiró y comenzó a rememorar aquella época - Yo había ido al templo con mis padres para agradecer por la salud de Kokoro quien acaba de nacer hace unos días. Mamá y papá estaban muy felices porque a pesar de las complicaciones del embarazo, mamá y Kokoro estaban sanas y salvas. Recuerdo que ellos se encontraron con unos conocidos y empezaron a hablar y conversar de no sé qué, ya sabes que yo me aburría muy fácilmente de esas charlas de adultos...

\- Hehehe, pero hasta ahora te aburres de eso Nicocchi - Nozomi le recordaba divertida a la ojicarmín.

\- Como sea - gruñó Nico - Estaba dando vueltas alrededor cuando vi a una pobre niña que lloraba desconsoladamente...ah, y al costado estabas tú...

\- Que bromista Nicocchi - intervino sarcástica la mayor mientras levantaba sus manos amenazantes.

\- Ueh?! - se tensó inmediatamente Nico – bueno, bueno, pues estabas ahí llorando y no pude evitar acercarme...- se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a Nozomi - d-de todas formas estabas en mi camino y como la super idol que soy, no podía permitir que algún futuro admirador, en este caso admiradora, este triste en frente de mí.

\- Te acercaste con un pañuelo y me lo ofreciste...

\- Coincidentemente tenía un pañuelo!... N-no es que le haya pedido el suyo a mi madre y luego vuelto por ti...

\- Ajaa...- rodaba los ojos la pelimorada- te comportaste de una manera muy dulce Nicocchi... Hasta que soltaste esa tonta frase tuya - dijo sonriendo bromista.

\- HEY! - Reclamó la pelinegra - que yo recuerde esa tonta frase te sacó una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Más te vale - ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos y sus bocas se torcían formando una sonrisa cómplice.

Hubo una corta pausa en la que las dos aprovecharon para acabar sus respectivos parfaits. Luego de un par de minutos después, Nozomi volvía a retomar el tema.

\- Recuerdas lo que hablamos aquel día?

\- C-claro que sí - dudó, no sabía si debía continuar - llorabas porque tus padres se estaban divorciando.

La chica de cabellera negra hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la otra, al notar una expresión calmada en ésta, decidió continuar.

\- Estabas asustada porque no sabías que pasaría contigo, con quien te quedarías o si tendrías que cambiar de casa o irte de Tokio, pensabas que todo era tu culpa y habías escapado para ir a rezar al templo y pedir un deseo...o eso es lo que dijiste - terminó de hablar y volvió a ver a la mayor.

Nozomi se encontraba mirando el cielo, la noche se había hecho presente dando paso a que las brillantes estrellas adornaran el firmamento.

\- Tenía mucho miedo en ese entonces - explicaba Nozomi sin bajar la mirada- nunca fui una persona muy segura de sí misma...pero, cuando apareciste de la nada y me ofreciste ese pañuelo, me sentí importante. Era extraño, es decir, ni siquiera sabías quién era pero… por alguna razón ahí estabas, tratando de consolarme con tus poses y tus caras - Nozomi dejó de ver el cielo y su mirada se posó en Nico - Y de alguna forma, lo lograste, hiciste que una niña llorona y tímida como yo empezara a imitar tus frases y me diste valor. Me reconfortaste y me dijiste que yo podía ser feliz donde sea siempre que mantuviera una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La pelinegra se sonrojó tras escuchar aquello y lo único que hizo fue sonreír a su amiga.

\- Nos quedamos hablando un rato más, yo ya estaba más tranquila, me acompañaste al templo y rezamos juntas, caminamos un rato más y luego...

\- Luego de eso escuchamos a mis papás buscándome y nos despedimos- interrumpió Nico nerviosa.

\- Eeh? No estas olvidándote de algunos detalles?

\- Claro que no! – la cara de Nico estaba muy roja. Nozomi notó aquello y no perdió el tiempo para fastidiarla.

\- Pero Nicocchi… como puedes decir eso .Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estábamos a espaldas del templo, la brisa era suave y refrescante, el sol empezaba a ponerse. Cuando nos desp…

\- Cuando nos despedimos saltaste en mi encima y...y t-tú - a la pobre chica le salía humo de la cabeza - Tú... tú me besaste!

\- Araa... que yo recuerde tú me besaste primero...

\- YO SOLO TE DI UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!

\- Oh vamos Nicocchi! - Se reía Nozomi al ver la cara completamente avergonzada de Nico - Fue completamente puro e inocente... además tu reacción luego de eso fue muy divertida...

\- E-ese fue mi primer beso! Cómo querías que reaccionara?! - Trataba de defenderse la pelinegra.

\- Bueno, definitivamente no esperaba que me devolvieras el favor... - Bromeaba la ojiturquesa y le guiñana un ojo.

\- Ugh! Ya te dije que no sabía que más hacer!

\- Sí..sí...solo admite que te gustó.

\- QUE NOO!

Nozomi no pudo más con las reacciones de Nico y estalló en risa. Por su parte, la otra musa se sorprendió de ver así de feliz a la pechugona y suspiró rendida.

\- En fin, luego de eso te fuiste corriendo sin siquiera decirme tu nombre y nunca más te volví a ver...hasta que entré a Otonokizaka. Si no te hubieras convertido en vicepresidenta del consejo jamás te hubiese reconocido. Cambiaste mucho - dijo mirando con molestia los grandes pechos de Nozomi, quien notó la indirecta de inmediato.

\- En cambio tú no cambiaste tanto Nicocchi , solo creciste... un poco - Contrarrestó y la miró cual escáner con una mueca triunfal.

\- TE DIJE QUE ESTOY EN PLENO DESARROLLO! - Contestó la ofendida pelinegra apretando los puños.

\- Como digas...hehehe

\- Ugh! cuando actúas así no sabes cómo desearía no haberte reco...no..cido - terminó lo último incrédula, sus ojos se abrieron en realización de una verdad- Espera! Si yo no cambié para ti...eso, eso quiere decir que tú sí me reconociste en ese entonces?!

Nozomi se dio cuenta que, sin querer, había revelado algo importante. Su expresión se tornó de una divertida y bromista a una preocupada y triste.

Decidió ser honesta...la pelinegra se lo merecía.

\- Sí

\- Y nunca dijiste nada?!... Hasta que yo me acerqué a ti, no dijiste nada?!- Exclamó indignada

\- Entiéndeme por favor Nicocchi- sus ojos reflejaban súplica - En ese tiempo me sentía sola, además, tú habías empezado con tu club y pensé... pensé que yo saldría sobrando y no sería más que una molestia para ti.

\- Cómo puedes pensar eso!? Sabes la alegría que me dio volver a verte en ese momento?! - la voz de Nico se iba apagando y se convirtió en un susurro lleno dolor - Sabes lo que me dolió al verte tan lejana a mi después de eso?...yo, yo pensé que seríamos buenas amigas...

\- Nicocchi, lamento que te hayas sentido así por mi culpa. De verdad - Nozomi luchaba por contener las lágrimas que habían amenazado con escarparse al ver a Nico en ese estado - Y sí que somos amigas, claro que lo somos!

La chica de ojos turquesas buscaba con desesperación los ojos de color carmín pero la dueña de éstos solo seguía con la cabeza agachada.

De pronto, una idea se asomó en la cabeza de la mayor y ésta no dudó en usarla. Sin previo aviso, se levantó de su sitio y se puso frente a su amiga. Eso tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra quien levantó la vista extrañada, cruzándose con la mirada de Nozomi. Ésta última sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver unas lágrimas resbalarse por las mejillas de su amiga. Sin pensarlo más, respiró hondo para darse valor y lo que hizo a continuación dejó perpleja a la pelinegra

\- Nozo Nozo-mi! Yo soy Tojo Nozomi y me encargaré de poner una sonrisa Nozo Nozo-mi en tu corazón Nozo~! Recuerda, soy Tojo Nozomi y te Nozo Nozo quiero!

\- . . .

Hubo un silencio absoluto entre ambas chicas.

Nozomi estaba parada con la cara totalmente roja sin mover ni un músculo, sus dos manos a la altura de su cabeza con los dedos formando un corazón.

Nico no pudo aguantarlo... sus ojos, que se habían abierto a más no poder ante tal acto, volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, sus mejillas infladas denotaban totalmente lo opuesto. Se llevó las manos al estómago y no pudo contenerse más.

Estalló en carcajadas.

La mayor de las musas, tras ver la reacción de Nico, se quedó satisfecha y, aunque todavía estaba avergonzada por hacer tal ridículo, se dio cuenta que la mirada de Nico ya se había suavizado.

\- Moou, Nicocchi...te ríes de mí pero tú hiciste lo mismo aquel día en el templo.

\- Sí, pero yo lo hice con gracia y estilo, Nico~

Ambas chicas se miraron, y esta vez rieron juntas.

\- Siento lo que pasó antes Nicocchi, si me permites, ahora te explicaré el porqué de todo.

\- Olvídalo...Yo...yo también lo siento - suspiró Nico -supongo que recordar todo eso me puso un poco sentimental...

\- Ara ara...no sabía que causaba todo eso en ti, Nicocchi?

\- JA! Ya quisieras que la maravillosa Nico pensara en ti todo el rato.

\- Ooh Nicocchi, como siempre tan deshonesta... - Bromeaba la pelimorada.

\- Como sea! - le contestó Nico inflando las mejillas.

Nozomi, que veía con cariño a la tsundere, le removió los cabellos juguetonamente. Nico obviamente se quejó pero fue ignorada por Nozomi...también obviamente.

\- Después de que mis padres se separaron, me quedé con mi madre - continuó por fin la mayor mientras que Nico-chan arreglaba sus cabellos indignada - y nos fuimos de Tokio.

Ante esto, la morena dejó lo que hacía y volvió a centrar su atención en Nozomi, ella nunca había hablado de lo que había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo que no se vieron así que debía ser algo importante.

\- A dónde te fuiste? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Uhmm… a varios lugares. Conocí varias regiones de Japón durante los siguientes años. Siempre de aquí para allá, incluso llegué a vivir en el extranjero por un año.

\- Ooh! Debiste haber paseado muchísimo...

\- Heehee, sí conocí muchos lugares pero, realmente no paseaba tanto como crees. La mayoría de veces me quedaba en la biblioteca, en casa o iba a visitar los templos los fines de semana. Todavía era pequeña y no podía salir mucho por mi cuenta y mi madre siempre estaba ocupada trabajando...

\- Entiendo...

\- No te preocupes tanto Nicocchi - le dijo al ver la cara que había puesto Nico - seguí tu consejo y siempre traté de estar feliz...es solo que, ir de colegio en colegio, sin realmente poder hacer amigos me deprimía un poco. Pero, cuando por fin cumplí catorce años me armé de valor para hablar con mi mamá. Imagínate Nicocchi! casi 10 años después del divorcio - sonrío con tristeza- Le dije a mamá que estaba cansada y le expliqué cómo me sentía...al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Volvería aquí, me transferiría a otra escuela y me quedaría a vivir con mi abuela, eso también ayudaría a que mi padre pudiera visitarme más seguido y no una vez al año como cuando tenía que acordar con mi madre alguna fecha...

\- Espera - la morena interrumpió - siempre pensé que vivías sola.

La pelimorada sonrió, pero Nico pudo notar que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Mi abuela falleció meses después, unos días antes de la ceremonia de ingreso.

A Nico se le revolvió el estómago, jamás esperó eso. Ahora se sentía mal por haber actuado sin pensar hace un rato, sin considerar si Nozomi tenía algún motivo...se sintió egoísta.

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando Nicocchi - la pelimorada cortó la línea de pensamientos de la morena - y no, no eres egoísta.

Era increíble como Nozomi podía leerla tan fácilmente. Se sintió aun peor.

\- Pe- pero yo debí ser más...

\- No sabías lo que pasaba, tranquila.

Nico trató de seguir, pero la mirada de Nozomi le indicó que ya no había nada más que decir, así que asintió y no discutió más con la mayor. Asimismo, se dio cuenta de que realmente Nozomi era muy fuerte. Ya no era esa llorica que conoció cuando era niña...ahora ella era la que trataba de proteger al resto.

\- Yo... siento escuchar eso... lo de tu abuela - Le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarla.

\- Gracias... fue duro en su momento, pero todo está bien ahora - respondió con calma mientras dirigía su mirada a las estrellas - Sabes, ella fue la que me enseñó a leer las cartas. Practicábamos cada tarde cuando volvía de la escuela y en cada tiempo libre íbamos a ayudar al templo. Me contaba muchas historias sobre su juventud, siempre fue muy buena.

\- Debió ser una gran persona.

\- Lo fue - contestó la pelimorada mientras volvía su vista hacia Nico - Me dijo que ella también asistió a Otonokizaka.

\- En serio?

\- Sí - contestó riendo un poco - aunque, a diferencia de mí, ella no perteneció al consejo estudiantil...al contrario, me dijo que era muy problemática y muchas veces se ganaba regaños de parte de los profesores. Algo así como tú.

\- Oyee...- empezaba a reclamar la pelinegra pero Nozomi solo la ignoró y continuó su historia.

\- Ella pensaba que debía hacer lo que sintiera mientras pudiera en el colegio pues una vez que acabara de estudiar ya no podría...sus padres ya le habían arreglado un matrimonio para ella... ya sabes que en esos tiempos todo era así - Nico solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna - En fin, un día mi abuela se había saltado las clases y descansaba en la azotea de la escuela, siempre hacía lo mismo pero ya nadie le decía nada...se habían cansado de ella. De pronto la puerta se abrió y a continuación, una chica de rasgos extranjeros y semblante molesto apareció. Mi abuela me contó que la súbita aparición de esta chica la sorprendió pero más que eso, le sorprendió su belleza... no era muy común ver estudiantes de otros países en Otonokizaka en esos tiempos... Al parecer la chica había llegado a Japón por los negocios de su padre.

\- Y que pasó luego?

\- Bueno, al parecer la chica se había convertido en la nueva presidenta del consejo de estudiantes y había escuchado rumores sobre lo problemática que era mi abuela, así que decidió enfrentarla y obligarla a asistir a clase. Según las palabras exactas de mi abuela "la chica rusa era un verdadero fastidio, siempre metiendo sus narices en sus asuntos y tratando de que haga siempre lo correcto. Definitivamente la mejor amiga que haya tenido jamás"

\- Eeeh?! Mejor amiga?... Espera, dijiste rusa!? - Nico, que había estado escuchando con atención cada palabra, se sorprendió por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir - Eso significa que...s-será posible que...

\- Así es Nicocchi, la mejor amiga de mi abuela... es la abuela de Ericchi.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan ...

Asi es queridos lectores, Nico y Nozomi se conocian de antes, y sip... Nozomi se robó el primer beso de Nico (lo siento Maki!) por otro lado las abuelas de Nozomi y Eri se conocieron..eso que significa? Mucha informacion en este capitulo eh? jaja

Me gustaría saber si ustedes leyeron la parte del NozoNozo mi~ con la entonación de Nico (yo lo hice... fue inevitable u.u)

Y eso es todo por mi parte. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favorites y follows!

Nos leeremos pronto

 **-Rana**

 **PD. Saben que los quiero a todos, a TODOS, pero ahora quisiera enviarles saludos especiales a OphiellTheFallenAngel , Koneworld y a Nicocchi17. Gracias locos! gracias por estar desde el incio y acompañarme cada capítulo ;)** **  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

Soy Rana, me recuerdan? XD ,

En primer lugar, lamento haber demorado en subir este capítulo. Estos ultimos días han sido un poco complicados y no he tenido mucho tiempo para subir el texto a la compu y hacer las correcciones de siempre...ya saben algo como checar ortografía, cambiar alguna que otra palabra o frase a última hora y yada yada yada. No recuerdo si alguna vez lo comenté pero yo escribo cada capítulo en mi celular, es un poco fastidioso a veces(ese minitecladito no se ajusta a mis dedazos =_=) y por eso me siento mas comoda subiendo el capi desde la compu...pero en fin, todo ya esta mas relajado en mi vida asi que volveré al ritmo de siempre. Gracias por seguir conmigo hasta ahora n_n)/

Espero que disfruten el capitulo de esta semana.

 **Disclaimer:** Robu Raibu no me pertenece (TTnTT)9

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 10 –**

\- Así es Nicocchi, la mejor amiga de mi abuela... es la abuela de Ericchi.

.

.

.

Nico se había quedado boquiabierta, demasiado impresionada por cómo había acabado la historia de Nozomi... Bueno, de su abuela. Pasados unos segundos en los que la información era procesada, la pelinegra por fin decidió romper el silencio.

\- Vaya…-suspiró- Te...te das cuenta de que todo esto, el que tú y Eri sean tan amigas ahora... Todo es demasiada coincidencia…

\- Te equivocas Nicocchi. Eso se llama destino.

La pelinegra volvió a guardar silencio por un rato, miraba cautelosamente a su amiga esperando que continuara cuando de repente una pregunta llegó a su mente.

\- Nozomi, tú...tú sabías todo esto cuando...

\- Cuando entré a Otonokizaka? No. Sabía que la mejor amiga de mi abuela era de Rusia, pero no tenía idea de que era la abuela de Ericchi. Al menos no al principio...

\- A que te refieres?

\- Bueno, ellas estuvieron en Otonokizaka hace más de cuarenta años...lo último que me contó mi abuela al respecto fue que, un tiempo después de pasada la graduación, su amiga volvió a Rusia... luego, mi abuela falleció y nunca supe que pasó después.

\- Ooh... entonces, cómo estas tan segura de que la abuela de Eri sea esa persona?

\- En realidad, no estaba segura hasta hace poco. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello cuando conocí a Ericchi. Fue cuando la escuela estuvo a punto de ser cerrada que Ericchi me contó que su empeño por salvarla se debía principalmente a que su abuela también había estudiado en Otonokizaka. Fue ahí cuando recordé lo que me contaba mi abuela.

\- Ooh! Osea que ella misma te lo confirmó?

\- No exactamente. Ericchi no me dijo más al respecto... ya sabes que ella era un poco más reservada en ese tiempo.

\- Entonces?! Maldición Nozomi, explícate de una buena vez!

\- Hehehe, perdón Nicocchi - se reía la pelimorada ante la desesperación de su pequeña amiga pelinegra - Verás, hace unas semanas busqué en los registros de la escuela y encontré el nombre de la presidenta estudiantil de esa época. Había una fotografía adjunta de todo el consejo y en ella había una joven que era idéntica a Ericchi. No había duda de que ella era su abuela.

\- Wow - Nico se llevó una mano a la cabeza y después de fijar su mirada en ella, soltó la pregunta que la mayor ya esperaba - ... Eri ya sabe todo esto?

\- Recuerdas, el día que te pedí que llevaras las cosas de Maki a su casa?

\- Q-qué qué hay con eso? - Nico se puso nerviosa al instante que escuchó el nombre de la pianista.

\- Ese día te dije que tenía unos asuntos que hacer con Ericchi, recuerdas?

\- Ooh ! Así que era cierto… - Decía soprendida Nico.

\- Eeh? Pensaste que te mentía?

\- Pues claro! Siempre estas engañándome - dijo honestamente la menor.

Ante la respuesta de su amiga, Nozomi arqueó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Araa~...Nicocchi, estas diciendo que, aun pensando que era un engaño aceptaste ir a ver Maki-chan?

Nico se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente volvió al tema de conversación.

\- Q-qué pasó la semana pasada? Le contaste todo a Eri?

La pelimorada dejó de reír y suspiró.

\- Sí, le expliqué parte de lo que te acabo de contar y se emocionó mucho, ya sabes harasho por aquí, harasho por allá - soltó una risa apagada.

\- Espera… a que te refieres con que le contaste una parte?

Nozomi suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Aún hay una cosa más que debo contarte.

La mayor hizo una pausa nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Nico se dio cuenta que los ánimos de su amiga habían vuelto a decaer. Fue entonces que recordó que, si ella estaba ahora sentada ahí hablando con Nozomi, era porque había notado el comportamiento raro de la pelimorada ante la negativa de Eri de acompañarla.

\- Nozomi - la miró seria - Qué es lo que ha pasado entre tú y Eri?

...

* * *

Ella caminaba apresuradamente hacía su salón de clases, estaba realmente enfadada. Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el timbre de salida, esperaba que para esta hora ya no hubiera nadie que le pudiera hacer preguntas incómodas.

Durante todo el entrenamiento se había encontrado al pendiente de la actitud de la pelimorada y su relación con Nico. Al principio no le había dado importancia ya que la pelinegra siempre terminaba quejándose de las bromas de Nozomi, sin embargo, durante el transcurso de los dos últimos días, algo parecía haber cambiado. Era como si se hubieran vuelto más... íntimas. Sí, eso...a veces cuando volteaba las encontraba hablando bajito, como si tuvieran un secreto, y ahora hasta hacían los estiramientos juntas. No es que antes no lo hubieran hecho, solo que ahora era más seguido (por no decir todas las veces). Claro que tampoco era como si le importara demasiado, pero esta tarde había sido el colmo.

Hoy le había tocado a Umi dirigir el entrenamiento vespertino y como siempre todas se dispusieron a juntarse en pares para estirar. Rin con Hanayo, Honoka con Kotori...hasta ahí todo iba tan bien como siempre. Ella esperaba a que Nico se acercara como acostumbraba en estos casos, no obstante, la pelinegra nunca llegó. Al contrario, al momento en que Eri estaba a punto de alcanzar a Nozomi en su sitio, Nico-chan se interpuso entre las dos de una manera atropellada y rápidamente cogió a la pelimorada de la mano para llevársela lo más lejos posible de la rubia, quien se había quedado hecha piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel desplante. Todas habían presenciado la escena y se habían sorprendido al ver que Nozomi no había hecho nada para evitar tal acción.

Umi estuvo a punto de regañar a la pelinegra pero Honoka fue más rápida, le tocó el hombro y movió la cabeza indicándole que sería mejor guardar silencio. Al mismo tiempo, Kotori se acercó a una todavía sorprendida pelirroja y le dijo casi susurrando que se acercara a Eri para que sea su par por esta vez.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que, cuando Maki escuchó la voz de la peligris, se sobresaltó un poco y por fin reaccionó...pero no como Kotori le había indicado.

En lugar de eso fue a enfrentar a Nico.

\- Oye! - Le gritaba mientras se acercaba a la mayor con pasos decididos - Qué rayos crees que haces?!

Nico, que no había volteado hasta entonces para ver a nadie, respondió de mala gana.

\- Métete en tus asuntos, cabeza de tomate.

Esa respuesta tan descarada le había molestado tanto a Maki que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó más y tomó a Nico del polo y la alzó hasta tenerla cara a cara.

\- QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! SUÉLTAME!

Esta vez todas las demás chicas corrieron alarmadas y sujetaron a Maki obligándola a soltar a Nico.

\- Tranquila Maki-chan. Vamos, no es para tanto - trataba de calmar Honoka a la pelirroja.

\- En serio crees eso?! - Contestaba exaltada.

\- Ehhh, Kotori-chan~ - la ojiazul se escondía tras su amiga peligris.

Por su parte Nozomi había agarrado a la pelinegra para que no se acercara a la menor y siguieran peleando.

\- Nicocchi cálmate - le decía mientras forcejeaba para retenerla.

Por otro lado Eri, al ver a las dos chicas pelear, había reaccionado al fin y se unía a las demás para calmar a Maki. Trató de explicarle que no había problema con que un día no entrenara con Nozomi pero, para su mala fortuna, Nico había logrado alcanzar oír esas palabras.

\- Exacto! Nozomi no es propiedad de nadie para que no pueda practicar conmigo! No seas engreída y acepta las cosas como son!

\- Engreída yo?! Te das cuenta que eso es lo que TÚ eres?! Actúas siempre sin pensar y de manera egoísta! Acaso no te das cuenta de cuánto lastimas a las personas a quienes le importas!?

\- No es mi culpa que ella haya sido tan lenta! - Señalaba hacía la rubia.

\- NO HABLABA DE ELLA! - Dijo Maki furiosa y logró soltarse de las demás - Ugh! Eres una idiota! - Terminó gritando y se volteó rápidamente para luego salir por la puerta de la azotea.

Todas quedaron calladas y vieron como Maki tiraba la puerta tras desaparecer de la escena. Al parecer, el fuerte sonido causó que Hanayo por fin reaccionara y en seguida tomó la mano de Rin y la miró preocupada. Rin entendió lo que su amiga de ojos amatistas trataba de decir y rápidamente se volteó a ver al resto del grupo. Ambas chicas se disculparon con las demás y salieron disparadas detrás de la pelirroja.

\- Maki-chan! Maki-chan! - Escuchó mientras cerraba su mochila, se la cargaba en la espalda y salía del salón de clase.

\- Maki-chan, espera nyan! - le decía Rin preocupada.

La pelirroja trató de ignorarlas y aceleró el paso, no se sentía bien, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa y olvidarse de todo por un rato... sin embargo, no pudo llegar tan lejos pues una mano la tomó del brazo y la detuvo en seco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, después de que las dos menores salieron corriendo de la azotea, Nico se había quedado callada ante lo sucedido con la pelirroja. No entendía para nada lo que había querido decir ésta. Acaso no estaba molesta por lo que había pasado con Eri? A qué se refería con que había hecho sentir mal a otra persona? Confundida, volteó a ver a las demás buscando reconocer a ese alguien pero no pudo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo notó la expresión herida que tenía la rubia y su estómago se revolvió por la culpa.

Es cierto que su intención no había sido hacer sentir mal a nadie, es solo que… ella había notado la intranquilidad en la cara de Nozomi cuando vio a la rubia y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente, separándola de ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, ya era muy tarde y Nozomi le decía bajito que no tenía por qué haber hecho eso, que ella hubiera podido lidiar con ello. Nico escuchaba en silencio, estaba molesta consigo misma por haber actuado sin pensar y se sentía aún peor porque a pesar de lo que hizo, la pelimorada la regañaba. Felizmente nadie más dijo nada al respecto para empeorar las cosas... o eso creyó, porque de pronto esa niña tonta de ojos rasgados le reclamaba cosas y al final terminó desquitándose contestando de mala manera. Sin embargo, cuando Maki había salido corriendo de esa forma, algo en su pecho se removió...se sentía mal y, aunque la pelirroja tampoco había actuado de la mejor manera, ella era consciente de que al ser la mayor debió dar el ejemplo en esa situación. Sin darse cuenta había agachado la cabeza y apretaba los puños olvidando a quienes la rodeaban.

\- Ve por ella.

"Qué?"

Una mano se posaba en su hombro y le había hecho reaccionar del trance en el que estaba. Nico levantó la cabeza en busca de la dueña de aquella voz y cuando la encontró se quedó sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

\- Anda, no pierdas el tiempo, corre.

\- Pe-pero...

\- No pierdas el tiempo Nico, ve!

Ante el asombro de todas, Eri se había acercado a la pelinegra y ahora alentaba a la ojicarmín a arreglar las cosas con la pianista. Nico estaba anonadada, no podía reaccionar, el gesto de la rubia le había sorprendido. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y en ellos encontró certeza, seguridad y al mismo tiempo mucha calidez. Ahora entendía mejor por qué Nozomi se había enamorado de ella. Eri era una chica muy amable y gentil.

De pronto, otra mano se posó en su otro hombro y sintió a alguien acercarse a su oído para susurrarle algo.

\- Ve Nicocchi, yo puedo manejar esto.

La morena giró su cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa reconfortante de Nozomi, asimismo Honoka, Kotori y Umi se acercaron y también le sonrieron, dándole ánimos para seguir.

\- Chicas...- decía la pelinegra conmovida - muchas gracias.

Luego de eso, salió corriendo en busca de Maki. No sabía exactamente dónde buscar así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue chequear el salón de música ya que estaba tan solo un piso más abajo de la azotea. Una vez que llegó y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, decidió ahorrar energía y en vez de estar dando vueltas sin sentido, se puso a pensar con más calma.

\- Uhmm, donde puede estar...- se decía con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse.

De pronto, la respuesta llegó a su mente. No importa donde estuviera la pelirroja, sea a donde sea que fuera, tendría que salir del colegio en algún momento y cuando lo hiciera, Nico estaría ahí esperándola.

Rápidamente se dispuso a correr hacia el primer piso. Cada paso que daba hacia su objetivo la ponía nerviosa, no sabía que diría exactamente cuando alcanzara a Maki-chan, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no podía dejar que la menor se fuera así a su casa, no le parecía correcto … imaginarse a la menor llegando a una casa vacía en ese estado le causaba tristeza. Imaginarse la soledad que sufriría Maki causaba que su corazón se sienta afligido. Definitivamente Nico no podía permitir que alguien importante para ella sufriera. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza aumentó su velocidad.

Cuando al fin llegó al primer piso, y para su buena fortuna, escuchó un par de voces familiares gritando el nombre de Maki. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al salón de donde provenían los gritos, segura de que, ahí donde estuviera el par más dulce del grupo, estaría Maki.

Estaba a punto de llegar al dichoso salón cuando volvió a escuchar a las otras chicas llamando a Maki, acto seguido vio una cabellera roja salir casi corriendo del mismo, al parecer la menor no había notado que Nico estaba cerca.

La pelinegra apresuró el paso antes de que la menor pudiese ir más lejos y una vez que la alcanzó, la agarró de donde pudo.

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo.

* * *

7u7 ... Nico no se dio cuenta que había admitido que Maki le importaba… jejeje

Y ahí acaba el capitulo por hoy, por lo pronto Nico ya reveló lo que siente Nozomi por la ex presidenta del consejo (aunque creo que tampoco fue la gran sorpresa XD)

Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, favs y follows , muchas gracias y bienvenidos los nuevos comentarios.

 **Koneworld:** Me alegro mucho que en el capitulo anterior te hayas sentido identificada, espero seguir escribiendo cosas asi para todos n_n

Nos leeremos pronto, muchos abrazos virtuales :)

 **-Rana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Como podrán ver es un poco largo comparado al resto y es porque creo que desde ahora la cosa se pone mas interesante y los capitulos cortos no me permiten explicar todo como a mi me gusta...no puedo prometer que todos los capitulos sean asi de extensos pero trataré de no salir de ese ritmo :)

Otra cosilla! se que dije que volveria al ritmo de actualizaciones de antes peroo hace poquísimo termine de armar mi cv y mi portafolio yyyy ahora tengo que enviarlo a diferentes empresas para poder conseguir un trabajillo y dejar de pedir _las propinas_ a mi madre (es que... ya acabe la carrera y pues ...sí, ya me da cosas pedirle dinero =_=) en fin, lo que quiero decir es que creo que esto me mantendrá un poco ocupada y no podré escribir al ritmo de siempre :( , pero no se preocupen eso no significa que me vaya tanto tiempo tampoco...asi que pueden estar tranquilos.

 _ *** Aclaración:**_ en alguna parte del capi leerán la palabra _canchita._ Con esto me refiero al pop corn. Hago la aclaración porque en mi país lo llamamos asi o canchita blanca...pero en otros lugares es mas común llamarlas palomitas o rocetas de maiz o pochoclo o no se qué mas (sería divertido saber todas las formas en que se dice eso en paises latinos asi que, si saben una forma que no haya mencionado, pues me escriben un review con la palabra y donde le dicen asi...cosa que nos conocemos un poco entre todos y nos divertimos)

Ahora si,sin mas preambulos ni aclaraciones, les dejo con el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten :)

 **Disclaimer:** love live me no no pertenece :D

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 11 -**

Un gran escenario prendía su luces una a una, empezando desde los extremos. La emoción por salir al escenario se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras esperaba con ansias que la presenten. De pronto, una voz gruesa y aparente acento extranjero, saludaba al público y anunciaba el gran momento.

\- Damas y caballeros! - Llamaba la atención de la audiencia - Desde Japón, la más grande y exitosa idol de todos los tiempos ha llegado a nuestro país en su gira mundial " _Nico Sensation_ " Recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso!... Con ustedes la fabulosaa...la maravillosaa... la espectaculaaar Yaaaazawa Nicoooo!

La luz por fin iluminaba el centro del escenario y un set de fuegos artificiales iluminaban la parte alta del escenario. Ella hacía su entrada al lugar y los gritos y exclamaciones de los fanáticos se hacían presentes.

\- NICO NICO-NI~!

\- Nico Nico-niiii - repetía la audiencia.

\- Haaaaaaaaai! - Saludaba a su público una pelinegra cuya figura se había desarrollado favorablemente en los últimos tres años.

\- Haaai! Repetía eufórico el público.

La morena bajaba con gracia un par de escalones y se acercaba al borde de la plataforma donde volvió a tomar aire para soltar su típica ronda de preguntas antes de empezar el show.

\- Quién es la idol que se ha robado su corazón~?

\- Nico-chan! - respondían exclamando, al mismo tiempo que una breve llama de fuego salía disparada del piso del escenario.

\- Y quién es la idol que siempre les sacará una sonrisa~?

\- Nico-chan! - Volvían a gritar mientras se repetía la acción anterior.

\- Muy bien! Y por último, quién es la idol número uno de tooodo el mundo? - Preguntaba con tono inocente haciendo una de sus poses favoritas.

\- Nico-chan! - Se prendían y apagaban las luces del escenario, haciendo que sus fans se emocionen ante tal efecto visual.

La pelinegra observaba como su público por fin la reconocía como la mejor y no dejaba de gritar su nombre.

\- Nico-chan! Nico-chan! Nico-chan!

.

.

.

\- Nico-chan, Nico-chan...?! - Maki movía suavemente los hombros de la pelinegra tratando de despertarla.

\- Haaai! Otra vez, repitan conmigo~ NicoNico-ni~! - Balbuceaba entre sueños la pelinegra y luego sonreía.

\- Ehh? - Maki veia incrédula a Nico. No era difícil imaginar lo que estaría soñando, pero se sorprendía de cuán fuerte era el deseo de la mayor de convertirse en la mejor idol que hasta soñaba con ello. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero… le agradaba ver esa constancia en la pelinegra... De cierta forma entendía cuanto amaba ser una idol pues ella sentía lo mismo por su música.

\- Ni...co Nico-ni~ - Susurró tímidamente y sin querer queriendo.

\- Maki-chan...

La pelirroja escuchó la voz de Nico y se alarmó, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento la mayor se había despertado. Rápidamente retrocedió un paso nerviosa, miró a ambos lados en busca de ayuda pero no encontró más que paredes blancas y una cortina que separaba la cama de Nico con el resto del ambiente.

\- Maki-chan... - repetía la morena.

\- S-sí! - Respondió totalmente tensa la recién nombrada. No había forma de huir, la mayor la había escuchado y ahora ella tendría que inventar una excusa del porqué andaba repitiendo esa tonta frase o de lo contrario, el ego de Nico-chan se dispararía y no dejaría de molestarla. Sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a verla, se dio cuenta de que ésta seguía durmiendo.

Qué es lo que pasaba? Maki no lo entendía. Hace un instante Nico-chan parecía estar soñando con lo que aparentemente era el concierto de su vida y, de un momento a otro, la llamaba por su nombre... no tenía sentido. No tenía ningún sentido que la pelinegra estuviese soñando con ella...o... podría ser que…

"E-estará pensando en mí?" ante ese pensamiento sintió un revoltijo en el estómago y calor en sus mejillas.

\- Ma...ki-chan.. - La nombró de nuevo. La pelirroja volvió su atención a Nico-chan y la vio revolverse en su sitio, sus ojos apretaban, su ceño se fruncía. Maki se preocupó y se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba Nico.

\- Aquí estoy Nico-chan... aquí estoy - Le dijo suavemente e inconscientemente colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la menor, esto hizo que Nico se relajara y dejara de moverse. Maki la miró detenidamente. Así, dormida, se veía diferente a la chica idiota que siempre discutía con ella. En ese momento, la pelinegra tenía una expresión tan apacible que si no la conociera, diría que era su gemela perdida. Pero no, era la misma Nico-chan de siempre, solo que ahora se veía, cómo decirlo...se veía tan...delicada, tan... frágil...tan…pequeña

"Se ve tan... _linda_ "

De repente, tuvo el impulso de acercarse más. Sin pensar en lo que hacía acarició la mejilla de la mayor con uno de sus dedos, lo hizo lentamente, con mucha delicadeza, con mucho cuidado…como si ella pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Su piel se sentía muy suave. Maki parecía estar perdida. Estaba completamente sonrojada, sentía su corazón latir a mil y su respiración era cada vez más lenta hasta el punto en que parecía haber dejado de hacerlo. No dejaba de verla y apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, detalles que antes no se había fijado, detalles que se había interesado en prestar atención en nadie…pero ahora, ahora era como si en ese instante solo estuvieran ellas dos en el mundo. Poco a poco empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellas. Qué es lo que hacía? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Algo tenía esa idiota que hacía que al verla actuara sin pensar, pero no le importó. No se detuvo. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, ya podía sentir la respiración de Nico en su cara. Con dificultad, pasó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

\- Nico-chan – susurró y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que…

\- N-no…zo...mi…

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se abrieron al instante. Si antes su espiración había disminuido peligrosamente, ahora había dejado de respirar por completo. Era como si un tren le acabara de pasar encima y le trajera de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad en la que no se reconocía. Todas las sensaciones que había sentido en el estómago ahora desaparecían y eran reemplazadas por escalofríos en cada parte del cuerpo.

Lentamente se fue alejando de la mayor...

Lentamente fue recuperando el aliento…

Lentamente su cerebro procesaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se asustó.

Qué es lo que le había pasado hace un momento con ella? Por un instante se había olvidado de todo y se había quedado ensimismada pensando en la chica de cabello azabache… de alguna forma se había conmovido al ver que Nico-chan estaba soñando, con un gran concierto…con millones de fans aclamando su nombre…

Y de pronto...con ella.

Luego de eso, no había podido quitar la mirada de su rostro.

En qué estaba pensando? ella... ella había actuado así porque...porque se había conmovido del sueño de la mayor! Sí, eso! y porque... porque ...algo parecía inquietarla y ella solo quiso ayudar, nada más. Definitivamente no era porque Nico-chan la hubiera nombrado y causado un revoltijo en su estómago...además... además ella también nombró a Nozomi...

Nozomi...que había pasado entre ellas últimamente?

Se sintió tonta al pensar que Nico estaba soñando con ella,.. _solo_ con ella... al parecer, el lazo que tenía con la ojiturquesa era muy especial y...afdasfdaf! pero a ella que le importaba?! Por qué estaba actuando así?

De repente imágenes de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada ocuparon su mente.

Ella estaba en la azotea…Nico estaba cerca…muy cerca… su mente estaba en blanco…y luego...cuando se tropezó con ella…cuando sintió su pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo…

Su cara no podía estar más roja

Q… q-qué rayos estaba haciendo?! En ninguna de todas esas ocasiones, incluyendo lo de ahora, tenía una justificación para sus actos…

Urghhhhh!... qué molesto.

Todo había empezado desde el día en que intentó pedir ayuda a la mayor… nada más! Pero ahora, tenerla cerca la ponía nerviosa sin motivo… y eso no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. Decidió dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Se regañó a sí misma por estar actuando de una forma poco coherente desde entonces. La razón por la que se acercó a Nico (ahora) fue solamente para calmarla, solo eso... todo lo demás había sido un impulso ridículo y sin sentido. Listo, tema zanjado. Desde ahora tendría más cuidado, sobretodo cerca de la pelinegra.

Respiró profundamente y vio por última vez a la pelinegra.

Felizmente Nico-chan estaba dormida porque si no, hubiera sido un gran problema para la pelirroja explicar su comportamiento. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo que pasó la semana pasada como para volver a repetirlo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya - concluyó.

Miró por última vez a la pelinegra, se giró y recogió sus cosas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la puerta se abrió causando un fuerte estruendo en la habitación. Acto seguido entraron sus dos compañeras de primer año.

\- Maki-chan! Maki-chan! - entraba Rin alborotando el ambiente y acercándose a la pelirroja - Perdón por la demora nya , pero no encontramos a Itoko-sensei por ningún lado.

\- Rin-chan, baja la voz! Recuerda que no debemos hacer bulla aquí – reprendía la castaña a su mejor amiga.

\- Oh, sí! Perdón Kayo-chin - se disculpó la chica de cabello naranja - Rin no lo hizo a propósito. Rin solo quería avisarle eso a Maki-chan lo más pronto posible nya.

\- Descuida Rin-chan, solo ten eso en cuenta para la próxima, sí? – le decía una comprensiva Hanayo.

\- Claro que sí Kayo-chin! – Respondía enérgica Rin, pero al darse cuenta que gritaba de nuevo se tapó la boca inmediatamente – e-es decir, claro que sí, Kayo-chin –terminó susurrando.

La castaña solo rió ante tal comportamiento y luego se acercó a donde estaba su amiga pelirroja, quien había estado callada y casi sin moverse desde que entraron.

\- Maki-chan, cómo sigue Nico-chan? Ya despertó?

Antes de que Maki pudiera decir nada, y cómo respuesta a la pregunta de Hanayo, se escuchó un gruñido proveniente desde detrás de las cortinas que ocultaban la cama donde dormía Nico. Las tres chicas se miraron alarmadas, pero solo dos se acercaron a echar un vistazo a su senpai.

\- Nico-chan… estas bien? – le preguntaba preocupada Hanayo a la pelinegra que al parecer acababa de despertar.

\- Dónde…dónde estoy? – respondía confundida Nico mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

\- Oh no! Kayo-chin, Nico-chan ha perdido la memoria nya! – exclamaba preocupada Rin – Lo siento Nico-chan, todo es mi culpa! – se abrazaba a la pelinegra desesperadamente.

\- Eeeh?! Rin, de qué demonios estás hablando? – decía Nico mientras trataba de separarse.

\- Nico-chan, ya me recuerdas!? Kayo-chin! Su memoria ha vuelto nya, es un milagro! - Rin se volvía a lanzar sobre Nico.

\- Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando por favor? - exigía la pelinegra mientras Rin sobaba su rostro contra el suyo - Rin...e-estas ronroneando?!

\- Basta Rin! - Maki por fin acercaba y jalaba del cuello a Rin, alejándola de Nico y bajándola de la cama.

\- Ma-Maki-chan? - Nico se soprendió de ver a Maki ahí, pensó que solo estaban Rin y Hanayo.

\- Nico-chan, estamos en la enfermería. En serio no recuerdas lo que pasó? - Esta vez la chica de cabellos castaños preguntaba.

\- Hmmm - La pelinegra llevó una de sus manos hacía su mentón y cerró los ojos pensativa. Al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó - Uhmm... recuerdo, estaba buscando a Maki-chan y cuando por fin la encontré sentí un golpe fuerte y...y de ahí todo se puso oscuro...

\- Lo siento mucho Nico-chan! Fue…fue mi culpa - Rin se inclinaba frente a la mayor y levantaba sus palmas juntas sobre su cabeza.

\- Rin...

\- Rin-chan...

\- Cuando Maki-chan salió del salón, yo corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla... No me di cuenta que tú ya la habías alcanzado y no pude frenar a tiempo...de veras lo siento, yo…yo me asusté mucho cuando no reacc...

Rin estuvo a punto de soltar lágrimas cuando Nico la interrumpió.

\- Nico Nico-niiii~! Quita ya esa cara de tristeza Nico~, yo Yazawa Nico pondré una sonrisa en tu rostro y en tu corazón Nico~

Rin y las otras dos chicas la miraron asombradas. Rin empezó a reír y, junto a ella, Hanayo. Por su parte Maki solo veía tal escena con los ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta. Esa idiota... con tan solo esa frase había cambiado el humor del ambiente.

\- Rin, tranquila - Nico acarició el cabello de su kouhai con cariño - Todo está bien, yo me siento fantástica, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además la gran idol Nico-ni es muy fuerte y no creas que un simple golpe la derrotará.

\- Nico-chan eres la mejor nyaa! - Rin la miraba con cariño y alzaba sus brazos contenta.

\- De todas formas sería bueno que vayas al doctor, los desmayos no son cosa que deba tomarse a la ligera - esta vez Maki hablaba y Nico la vio... preocupada?

\- P-pero y la enfermera no me atendió?

\- Cuando te trajimos no había nadie, así que Kayo-chin y yo fuimos a buscar a Itoko-sensei para que te revise, pero no la pudimos encontrar... Felizmente Maki-chan no se separó de ti ni un instante y se ofreció a cuidarte mientras nos fuimos.

Ambas chicas se pusieron coloradas.

\- Eh...Maki-chan?

\- Eeh R-Rin! Qué dices! E-estás exagerando! y-yo solo me ofrecí p-porque no la vi muy bien que digamos...y c-como yo ayudo a mis padres en el hospital, cuidarl...es decir, vigilarla no era ningún problema. N-no es que me haya preocupado tanto ni nada - terminaba su explicación volteando la cabeza y jugando con uno de sus mechones.

Rin la miraba extrañada mientras que Hanayo se reía en silencio. Nico solo había bajado la mirada.

\- Gracias - la pelinegra habló por fin.

\- Eh?

\- Gracias por cuidarme Maki-chan, lamento haber sido una molestia...

\- Eeeh? N-no, no, e-eso no fue lo que quise dec..

\- Yo - Nico interrumpió, su mirada reflejaba tristeza - Yo lamento haberte tratado como te traté allá arriba. Lamento haber causado problemas y hacer que todas estén en una situación incómoda. De verdad lo siento… espero que me disculpes.

Maki no se esperó todo eso. De verdad Nico se estaba disculpando? La pelirroja era consciente de que ella fue quien había ido a enfrentar a Nico sin motivo...bueno, si tenía un motivo... pero la solución no era esa...al fin y al cabo, la pelinegra tenía razón, Nozomi no le pertenecía a nadie y, en todo caso, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser compañera de Eri. Además, si Nico-chan había hecho eso y Nozomi tampoco había dicho nada al respecto era porque alguna razón debía haber...rayos, por qué no se puso a pensar en eso antes? Ahora, ver así a Nico-chan le hacía sentir triste y culpable.

\- Nico-chan... - Rin quería animar a su amiga pero Hanayo le tomó de la mano y con su otra mano le indico que hiciera silencio y observara.

\- Nico-chan, yo...uhmm - la pelirroja estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de la mayor pero se detuvo. Había dicho que actuaría más conscientemente y eso haría - eeh...N-no hay nada que perdonar, la que te debe una disculpa soy yo.

Nico se quedó callada. Miraba cómo la expresión de Maki trataba de ocultar sus nervios y su orgullo… cómo sus ojos se apretaban al igual que sus puños. Guau, de verdad que esa chica le sorprendía cada vez más, estaba actuando de una manera diferente a la que se esperó. Sonrió internamente, en realidad eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, le divertía aún más cuando era la tsundere de siempre y discutían por todo, no cuando ponía esas expresiones de ahora. Se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Yo lo lamento - continuó la pianista sin fijarse en la mirada que ahora Nico le daba- no debí meterme en todo ese asunto, tenías razón en decir que eso no era de mi incumbencia...

\- Lo sé... – la mayor le miraba con una mueca burlona.

\- Eh?

Rin y Hanayo veían atentas lo que pasaba, al parecer las otras dos habían olvidado que ellas seguían ahí. Solo faltaba poco para que la ojiverde y su amiga se pusieran cómodas y empezaran a comer canchita*

\- Claro que sé que actuaste mal, de hecho actuaste terriblemente. Pero no te preocupes, la gran idol Nico-ni te perdona. Es más, como hoy me siento tan generosa te firmaré ese autógrafo que siempre has querido.

\- Qué?! De qué autógrafo hablas? Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

\- Lo que escuchaste. Vamos Maki-chan, no seas tan orgullosa y sonríe conmigo, Nico Nico-niiii~

\- Nico Nico-niiii ~! - Las otras dos musas respondieron.

\- Eh?! - Maki volteó y vio a las otras dos con sus manos a la altura de sus cabezas.

\- Vamos Maki-chan, no es difícil - decía alegre Rin.

\- Eh?! Ustedes también?

Hanayo sonreía, al parecer todo está bien ahora.

\- Vamos Maki-chan, recuerdas ese favor que me debes?

\- Qué?! Y-yo no te debo nada!

\- Own, pero Maki-chan... dijiste que mi comida era grandiosa.

\- Y-yo jamás dije eso - el rostro de Maki estaba totalmente rojo.

\- Mouu, Maki-chan... - Nico fingió tristeza y Rin no perdió el tiempo y le siguió la corriente junto a Hanayo.

Eeck! Maki había perdido.

Se llevó una mano al codo y mientras miraba a un lado tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado, comenzó.

\- Eehh... ahmm...Ni...co...Nico...nii~ - diablos! dónde había quedado su orgullo?

\- P-pff...Jajajaja - todas se empezaron a matar de la risa. Bueno, en realidad, no todas, Nico solo disimulaba. La verdad es que ella se había sorprendido al ver a Maki repitiendo su frase con ese sonrojo en su cara y le había parecido…adorable.

\- Ara Araa! A qué se debe tanta alegría? - Nozomi hacía su aparición seguida de Eri y las demás musas.

Rin estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Maki fue más rápida y le tapó la boca.

\- N-nada nada, no es nada, verdad Hanayo? - Volteó a ver a su amiga la cual notó de inmediato el tono de amenaza en las palabras de la pelirroja y se puso nerviosa.

\- S-sí! Digo…no!..digooo…q-que…

\- Que…? – Nozomi la alentaba a continuar

-Qué…qué alguien me ayudeee – terminó por esconderse detrás de su mejor amiga.

\- Nozomi! Qué haces aquí? - la pelinegra cambió el rumbo de la conversación a lo que Maki y Hanayo quedaron agradecidas.

\- Ara Nicocchi, pareciera que no te da gusto verme - le sonrió con descaro y su mirada se dirigió hacia los pechos de la pelinegra, quien inmediatamente sintió la amenaza y dio un respingo en su sitio.

Esa pechugona siempre le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- C-claro que no! Es decir…no me molesta que estés aquí... pero qué haces en la escuela a esta hora? Qué hacen todas en la escuela?

\- Ah? Pero si no es tan tarde Nico-chan - esta vez la líder del grupo entraba en la conversación.

\- Es cierto, tan solo han pasado cuarenta y dos minutos desde que terminaron las clases- afirmaba Umi mientras chequeaba su reloj. Kotori soltó una risita disimulada ante la precisión de su amiga.

\- Eeh? Pe-pero yo estuve desmayada...incluso tuve varios sueños.

\- En realidad Nico-chan, tan solo te desmayaste por diez minutos, luego de eso solo te quedaste dormida. Además, los sueños parecen durar mucho cuando estas dormida pero en realidad el promedio solo dura quince minutos.

\- Wow Maki, donde aprendiste eso? - Preguntaba la rubia impresionada.

\- Ehh, mis padres me enseñaron - respondía avergonzada la pianista.

\- Harashoo.

\- Bueno, da igual! - Intervenía Nico con exasperación al ver como sus amigas se desviaban del tema - qué están haciendo todas aquí?

\- Hehehe...es cierto, lo sentimos Nico-chan - Honoka respondía alegre llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza, luego dio un gran respiro y continuó - lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con Rin-chan cuando buscaba a la enfermera, nos contó lo de tu accidente y luego se fue corriendo. Entonces nosotras decidimos esperar a que Nozomi-chan y Eri-chan terminen de hablar para visitarte y asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien - la ojiazul terminó la historia casi sin aliento mientras que Kotori se acercaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Además - Eri dio un paso adelante y se ubicó junto a Nozomi - queríamos darles una noticia.

\- Qué noticia? - Hanayo, Rin y Nico preguntaron con curiosidad. Mientras tanto Maki las miraba atenta cuando de pronto un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

\- No me digan que ustede...

\- Heehee, Maki-chan, no dejes que tu imaginación vuele tanto - la interrumpió Nozomi quien se había percatado de las expresiones de la menor, la cual rápidamente se avergonzó y giró la cabeza. Eri (y al parecer también el resto, sin contar a Kotori) no había captado la idea de la pelirroja y prosiguió como si nada.

\- En realidad, mientras veníamos aquí, nosotras pensamos que podríamos aprovechar este fin de semana y viajar y poder ensayar al aire libre. Claro, primero queríamos saber si podemos usar una de tus casas, Maki?

\- Sí, sí no hay problema, ya lo había comentado con mis papás aquella vez que lo mencionamos y ellos nos apoyan- respondía la pelirroja despreocupada.

\- Entonces está decidido! - Honoka se colocaba adelante y ponía una de sus manos al centro con mucha energía - este fin de semana muse estará de viaje!

Todas se miraron sonrientes y colocaron sus manos formando la estrella de nueve puntas.

\- Muse Music Start!

* * *

Como ven, la idea de Nico era fastidiar a Maki para que se olviden de los dramas por un rato y discutir como los buenos viejos tiempos :) y lo hizo bien.

Algunos pueden pensar que me gustaba hacer sufrir a Nico...pero, creo que si se dan cuenta, la que mas conflictos tiene es Maki...chanchan! XD jajaja

oh sí, sé que la pareja principal que puse para la historia era NicoMaki pero como ven, el NozoEli fluyó solo y queria saber si les interesa que que profundice un poco mas en eso (nunca tanto como para quitar rumbo a la pareja principal pero algo o.o) me gustaria saber sus opiniones porque se me han ocurrido unos flashes de otros pares pero...no quiero desviarme tanto xD jejeje

Avisenme por los reviews sus opiniones ,criticas(sin insultos parfavaar) y/o cualquier duda que puedan tener.

No se olviden de contarme como se le dice a la canchita blanca alla por sus tierras! Desde ya, muchas gracias por comentar, dar fav y follows ha esta historia que pense que solo tendria 12 capitulos pero ya ven!

Y bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero haberles sacado una sonrisilla. Nos leeremos pronto! n.n/

 **-Rana**


End file.
